You Wouldn't Answer my Heart
by dandelionleon
Summary: Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan niat membuat hati Baekhyun tersiksa saat bersamanya, Chanyeol selalu bermesraan dengan yeoja-yeoja disekelilingnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun telah lelah meminta hubungan itu berakhir, Chanyeol menolaknya. Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : You Wouldn't Answer My Hearts**

**Author : DandelionLeon (Aleyna Park)**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin(Kai), other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Rate : T++++ (becanda ding ;p)**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff gagal , School Life , Yaoi (boyxboy).**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini author cuma pinjam nama. Isi cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau kejadiannya itu hanya kebetulan semata *sinetron kale -_-*. Dan author gak pernah nyontek tulisan orang, maaf 'nyontek is not my style' :p.**

**Summary : Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah buku harian milik Baekhyun yang berisi tentang dirinya. Dengan niat membuat hati Baekhyun tersiksa saat bersamanya, Chanyeol selalu bermesraan dengan yeoja-yeoja disekelilingnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun telah lelah meminta hubungan itu berakhir, Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu? *Sumarry gagal***

**Warning : Typo, ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan, judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Buat yang gak senang dengan FanFic Chanbaek atau pun percintaan sesama jenis, kalian boleh tekan tombol close. Gak terima bash dan kritikan yang menjatuhkan! DLDR! Dan buat tangan-tangan jail yang gak kreatif + gak punya ide, mohon jangan copy cerita butut ini, karena kalian juga yang akan rugi, kkkk~**

**Oke, selamat membaca anak-anak ^o^**

Victory High School, adalah sebuah sekolah yang berbasis Internasional terkenal dengan para muridnya yang berbakat dan jenius. Dan yang paling menonjol dari sekolah ini adalah kecantikan dan ketampanan siswanya yang dikategorikan ekstrim. Oke, mungkin terlalu melebih-lebihkan, namun itulah kenyataannya. Sekolah ini didirikan 30 tahun yang lalu oleh seorang bangsawan berdarah Inggris dan Korea .

Lucas Park, ia adalah seorang pengusaha ternama di dunia. Sekolah tersebut ia dedikasikan kepada keturunannya kelak. Kini pemilik sekolah tersebut telah berpindah tangan pada anak dari Lucas Park, Nickhun Park. Seorang yang tampan dan pengusaha Victory Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di segala bidang. Ia menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik berdarah China-Belanda dari negeri tirai bambu ,Victoria Song. Mereka memiliki seorang anak yang sangat tampan, perpaduan yang sempurna antara ayah dan ibunya.

Victory High School terletak di daerah pegunungan dengan fasilitas yang kian lengkap, suasana yang asri cocok untuk para siswa belajar dan mengekspresikan diri, begitulah kata Lucas Park. Sekolah ini juga terkenal dengan sebutan 'sekolah dongeng ' mengingat para muridnya yang dikatakan hampir sempurna untuk manusia biasa. Bangunan yang mirip seperti bangunan pada era Victoria, dan juga kekayaan mereka yang membuat siapa saja yang ingin masuk kesekolah ini harus berpikir ratusan kali.

Namun ada juga dari beberapa siswa yang kurang mampu mendapat beasiswa. Tentu saja salah satu syaratnya terpenuhi. Entah dia pintar, tampan atau cantik, maupun berbakat. Tetapi tak jarang mereka akan menjadi bully-an para anak orang kaya tentunya. Seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

BRRUUKKK…Seorang namja manis dan imut terdorong ke sebuah tumpukan kardus yang menjulang tinggi. Ia tersungkur dengan wajah dipenuhi lebam dan darah mengalir disekitar bibirnya. Ia mendecih pelan, menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dengan kasar. Namja itu menatap tajam sekumpulan anak dihadapannya yang tengah tertawa melihat kondisinya saat ini.

"Hahaha, apa yang kau lihat hah! Dasar orang miskin! " Teriak salah seorang dari mereka dengan name tag 'Bang Yong Guk '. Namja manis tadi hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Hei Yongguk, sudahlah. Ayo kita ke kelas, aku bosan!" Yongguk menatap tajam seseorang disebelahnya, Himchan-nama namja itu. Himchan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku belum puas menghajar anak ini!" Teriak Yongguk membuat dua orang disana menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"Ayolah, dia hampir mati bodoh! Dan berhenti berteriak di telingaku!" Namja bermata sipit bernama Jongup balik membentak Yongguk dengan kasar. Yongguk mencibir dan memeluk seorang lagi yang belum angkat bicara sedari tadi.

"Hey,ayolah! Zelo saja tidak protes ketika aku berteriak, iya kan Zelo? " Namja bernama lengkap choi Zelo itu menatap bingung kearah hyungdeulnya, kini giliran Himchan yang naik darah sendiri -_- .

"Dia memakai earphone, pabo!" Dan benar saja, ternyata sedari tadi sebuah earphone putih bertengger manis dikedua telinganya, pantas saja tidak dengar.

"Aisssh! Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Aku sudah tidak mood dengan bocah ini! " Yongguk menendang kasar namja imut yang malang itu, di ikuti oleh Himchan dan Jongup. Zelo hanya menatap namja itu dengan tatapan datar miliknya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Namja imut ber name tag 'Byun Baekhyun ' itu menangis pelan. Sampai pandangannya mengabur dan semua gelap. Baekhyun pingsan di ruang penyimpanan itu, atau lebih tepatnya gudang. Sampai dua orang siswa datang ke arahnya. Dua orang namja imut berlari ke arahnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Mungkin saja mereka ingin melakukan hal yang serupa seperti para berandalan tadi? Tapi sepertinya tidak, kedua namja imut itu menatap khawatir ke arah Baekhyun yang kini terkulai lemas.

"Ini pasti perbuatan para berandalan itu lagi, Kyungsoo-a, bantu aku membawa Baekhyun ne?" Namja imut berambut pirang itu membopong tubuh Baekhyun menuju ruang kesehatan dibantu oleh Kyungsoo, temannya.

Perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan tak memakan waktu yang lama. Luhan dan Kyungsoo merawat Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ketiga namja itu memang bersahabat sejak awal masuk ke sekolah itu.

Luhan yang notabene nya seorang dewan siswa dan seorang anak dari Xi Zhoumi , pengusaha yang bergerak dalam bidang industri hiburan di China dan Do Kyungsoo anak dari Do Min Jun, seorang anak dari Chef ternama di dunia tak mempermasalahkan jika mereka harus berteman dengan Byun Baekhyun yang hanya seorang anak beasiswa dan tak jelas asal usul nya itu. Ketiga namja imut itu dijuluki princess man of Victoria karena kecantikan mereka sebagai seorang namja. Namun , Baekhyun tak pernah mendapat perilaku istimewa dari mereka, karena murid disana menganggap Baekhyun itu 'miskin'.

BRRAAAKKKK… Pintu ruang kesehatan yang lebih mirip ruang rumah sakit itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sesosok jangkung dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang dinaikkan keatas, tak lupa seringai tampan tercetak diwajah nya itu. Dia Park Chanyeol, seorang yang suka mencari keributan dan juga yang paling berkuasa di sekolah. Dia adalah anak dari Nickhun Park dan Victoria Song.

"Wah, wah… Namja cantik kita sedang berkumpul ne? "Ucapnya dengan seringai yang tak lekang dari wajah tampan miliknya itu. Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. Kyungsoo hanya kembali fokus mengusap wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengganggu ketenangan kami saja! Dan mana pengikut-pengikutmu yang bodoh itu?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya dan menarik dagu Luhan untuk menatap matanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu cuek sayang? Oh ,ayolah… Untuk apa kau mencari mereka padahal aku ada disini ,hm?" Luhan menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tak lama setelah itu, muncul dua orang namja tampan lagi. Seorang namja berkulit tan dan namja berkulit putih susu, benar-benar kontras.

" Chanyeol, jangan kau dekati rusa liar itu. Kau mau terkena rabies nya?" Ucap sang namja berkulit putih susu itu dengan wajah datar.

"Hahahaha…Hei Oh Sehun, kau ini bodoh? Mana ada rusa mempunyai rabies. Ckckckck" Chanyeol menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Sehun memutar matanya bosan. Oh,ayolah…Ia hanya bercanda. Dan satu hal lagi, Sehun itu anak jenius dengan IQ diatas rata-rata. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menyebutnya bodoh?

Dua namja tampan itu terus beradu argument tanpa menyadari salah satu sahabat mereka lagi asyik merayu si namja imut bermata bulat –Kyungsoo.

" Sudahlah! Kalian menganggu Baekhyun saja! Apa mau kalian? Bukankah kalian itu orang kaya yang tak mau bergaul dengan kami? Pergi sana dengan yeoja-yeoja genit peliharaan kalian itu!" Sindir Luhan dengan kasar. Mendengar hal itu Sehun menarik paksa Luhan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Entah apa tujuan dari namja tampan itu.

Luhan yang bingung berteriak tidak jelas, mencoba meloloskan diri dari evil magnae itu.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku idiot! " Namun Sehun tak menggubris perkataan Luhan dan mereka menjauh dari sana.

Oke, kita lupakan dua orang itu sejenak, kita ihat apa yang di lakukan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Yak,Kyungsoo-a, jika aku sakit apa kau akan merawatku juga seperti ini?" Goda Jongin dengan seringai tampan miliknya. Kyungsoo tak menatapnya, ia masih setia menyeka darah-darah yang ada di sekitar wajah Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Aku harus merawatmu seperti itu? Kau itu orang kaya bukan? Sewa saja perawat sana." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada setenang mungkin . Mendengar hal itu Jongin semakin menggoda Kyungsoo, entah ide jail apa lagi yang ingin ia ucapkan agar Kyungsoo berubah menjadi galak. Jongin memang suka melihat namja imut itu menjadi namja yang suka marah-marah, hobi yang aneh.

"Ah~ tentu saja aku akan menyewa perawat dan itu kau. Aku berpikir bagaimana jika kau memakai pakaian perawat yang sexy dan_"

"Berhentilah berfantasi aneh atau aku akan menancapkan pisau dapurku ke kepalamu. Dan aku ini namja! Aku tidak tau bahwa cassanova sepertimu itu ternyata seorang , gay?" Ejek Kyungsoo menatap sinis ke arah Jongin.

"Hey kalian berdua! Berhentilah membuat opera sabun sekarang. Kalian menganggapku batu?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam ke arah dua makhluk tadi.

"Cih! Baiklah tuan tampan, aku akan menyelesaikan opera sabunku. Kajja~ Kyungsoo, ikut aku!" Dengan paksa Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu. Tadi Sehun, sekarang Jongin. Apa-apaan mereka itu? Dan, hey! Chanyeol ditinggalkan begitu saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun. Oh tidak ! Doakan saja semoga namja manis itu selamat dari serigala lapar yang mirip menara eifel itu sekarang. Tapi tenang saja, Chanyeol itu straight, dia bukan gay. Jadi, mana mungkin ia tertarik dengan namja yang tertidur dihadapannya saat ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan 'godaannya terhadap Luhan ' tadi '? Ayolah, itu hanya iseng. Mungkin….

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Sakit di tubuh dan wajahnya masih begitu terasa. Mulutnya menganga, hampir saja lalat masuk jika saja Chanyeol tidak menutup mulut itu dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Hey, Chanyeol itu namja populer dan kaya. Bagaimana saat ini ia bisa berada di ruang kesehatan bersamanya yang notabene nya adalah seorang siswa miskin yang sering di bully? Oke, mungkin ia bermimpi , atau otaknya sudah bergeser karena benturan yang dibuat Yongguk tadi? Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ck! Apa setampan itukah aku hingga kau menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi indahmu di negeri dongeng , tuan Byun?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan dramatis. Ia menggumamkan kata 'daebakk' berulang kali . Chanyeol menguap lebar dan menatap sinis namja imut dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengagumiku? Sekarang aku boleh pergi kan? Aku tak ingin berlama-lama dengan orang miskin sepertimu. Kau tau? Banyak lalat disini karena ada kau, aku pergi."

Bukannya marah atau kesal , Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol agar tidak pergi.

" T-tunggu Chanyeol-ssi, gomawo~." Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Berterima kasih? Untuk apa? Untuk hinaan secara tidak langsung tadikah? Hey, Byunbaek kau sudah gila? Berterima kasih terhadap orang yang telah menghinamu?

"Untuk apa? " Tanya Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Karena kau sudah membantuku. Kau yang membawaku ke sini dan mengobatiku, benarkan?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Ia benar-benar jijik melihat tingkah Baekhyun saat ini. Dengan rona wajah yang tercetak jelas dan pandangan malu-malu yang err- membuatnya risih tentu saja.

Aku tekankan sekali lagi bahwa Chanyeol normal dan ia membenci hal-hal yang berbau gay dan perilaku Baekhyun itu mirip dengan yeoja-yeoja kurang kerjaan yang memujanya seperti dewa. Ternyata semua orang sama saja, fikirnya. Dengan kasar ia menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun. Namja imut itu terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertaut.

"Jangan mimpi Byun Baekhyun. Berterima kasih lah kepada dua temanmu itu. Kau fikir aku mau membantumu? Cih! Kau itu orang miskin, mana mungkin aku mau membantumu. Dan satu hal lagi, anggap saja kali ini kau bermimpi karena bisa berbicara denganku." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung disana. Namun sesaat kemudian Baekhyun kembali tersenyum cerah. Setidaknya ia bisa bertemu seseorang yang terkenal baru saja bukan? Dan kata-kata kasar Chanyeol tadi hanya lah angin lalu baginya.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja manis dengan postur tubuh mungil dan senyum yang indah. Ia adalah salah satu murid beasiswa di Victory High School. Jangan kira ia tidak berbakat. Ia mendapat beasiswa disini karena bukan hanya wajahnya yang tampan dan cantik itu, tapi karena suara emasnya. Belum lagi ia benar-benar pintar bermain piano. Namun para siswa disana menganggapnya anak miskin karena beasiswa yang ia terima.

Baekhyun adalah anak dari Byun Kibum, seorang pegawai kantoran dengan gaji yang cukup. Ayahnya membuka coffee shop kecil-kecilan di Seoul. Mungkin jika ia bersekolah di sekolah biasa Baekhyun tergolong keluarga mapan. Tetapi jika di Victory High School? Oh, itu bukan apa-apa. Dan satu hal lagi, Baekhyun adalah fans dari Park Chanyeol. Kedengaran gila? Namun itulah kenyataannya. Walau tidak secara terang-terangan terlihat, tapi ia adalah 'fans sejati'.

Baekhyun bukan fans yang melakukan aksi teriak-teriak memuja idolanya ketika lewat seperti para yeoja-yeoja maniak di sekolahnya. Sejujurnya ia hanya kagum, hanya itu … Atau lebih? Entahlah… Mungkin saja.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum indah miliknya. Tak jarang beberapa siswa menatapnya sinis. Ada pula yang menyapanya dengan baik. Tidak semua siswa-siswi di sana itu berhati iblis.

Baekhyun terus berjalan hingga ia sampai ke kelasnya. Ia mencari dua orang temannya-Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Kemana mereka? fikirnya.

"Chogiyo~ Kwangmin-ssi. Apa kau melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan?" Namja bernama Kwangmin itu menatap Baekhyun datar. Ia menutup buku yang ia baca sedari tadi. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Kwangmin itu anak paling pendiam dikelasnya.

"Mereka tidak ada disini." Ucapnya datar, sangat datar. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Setidaknya anak itu tidak memakinya seperti yang lain. Walau ia sedikit aneh.

"K-kalau begitu, mereka dimana?" Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa Byun Baekhyun? Tidak sadarkah jika kau bertanya pada orang yang salah? Kwangmin menatapnya tajam.

"Jika kau mencari Luhan ia sedang bersama Sehun di cafetaria. Dan Kyungso , ia bersama Jongin di ruang musik." Oh, berterima kasih lah pada namja blonde yang sedang tersenyum itu. Dia Youngmin, kembaran Kwangmin.

Yeah, mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Baekhyun tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Sepertinya ia sedang beruntung hari ini. Ia berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol si idol, Kwangmin si pendiam berbicara padanya walau sejenak, dan Jo Youngmin salah satu idol sekolah berbicara dan tersenyum padanya. Apa ia bermimpi? Sepertinya tidak.

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Kau masih hidup?" Youngmin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ah,n-ne. Terimakasih, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Annyeong Jo twins, hehehe."

"Jo twins?" Ucap kedua anak kembar itu secara bersamaan. Tetapi Baekhyun sudah berlari entah kemana.

** cafetaria**

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan dua mangkuk ramyun dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Jika di anime-anime mungkin saat ini ada sebuah petir di antara mereka. Seluruh siswa Victory High School menatap mereka aneh. Bagaimana tidak ? Dua orang yang saling bermusuhan sejak dulu kini duduk berhadapan? Bahkan tak jarang fans Sehun dan Luhan ada yang menangis. Menebak bahwa mereka berpacaran. Sepertinya mereka salah besar, melihat tatapan mereka yang saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"Dasar rusa rabies! Kenapa kau berdekatan dengan si tiang listrik eoh?"

"Rusa tidak ada yang rabies, cadel! Aku mau berdekatan dengan tiang listrik atau tiang jemuran, apakah itu mengganggumu? Cih!"

"Berhenti memanggilku cadel! Tentu saja menggangguku!" Sungut Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Luhan menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau cemburu? Tsk! Apa kau menyukaiku? Dasar gay!" Sehun balas menyeringai, namun lebih mengerikan karena ia titisan evil dari ayahnya yang juga seorang evil, Oh Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kita sama? Kau juga gay! Mwo? Cemburu? Dalam mimpimu! Aku tidak suka kau skinship dengan sahabatku. Bisa-bisa ia tertular virus miskin sepertimu!" Sehun menatap sengit Luhan.

"Hahaha… Baiklah, aku juga gay. Aku miskin? Hey tuan Oh, bahkan ayahku adalah orang yang berpengaruh dalam dunia industri hiburan saat ini, kau bilang aku miskin? " Hawa di sekitar mereka semakin memanas. Seringai masih tercetak jelas di bibir Sehun. Namja dengan wajah tampan itu mengaduk ramyun di hadapannya dengan sebuah garpu.

"Jangan lupakan bahwa ayahku adalah orang yang menanam saham terbesar di perusahaanmu tuan Xi. Bahkan aku bisa saja membeli semua perusahaan milik ayahmu." Sekedar pemberitahuan, ayah Sehun adalah Oh Kyuhyun. Seorang pengusaha yang bergerak dalam bidang industry mobil yang terbesar kedua di Asia. Yang pertama siapa? Tentu milik keluarga Park.

"Cih! Jangan sombong. Perusahaan ayahmu hanya hebat di Asia saja bukan? Bagaimana dengan Eropa? Bisnis ayahku sudah berkembang sejak lama disana." Xi Luhan, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan menjadi tukang pamer sekarang?

"Eropa? Aku rasa saat ini sudah, bagaimana dengan Amerika ?" Oke, lupakan dua orang yang saling pamer kekayaan itu.

Namja imut sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan mulut menganga. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku lah yang miskin, kalian benar-benar kaya. Jika menunggu mereka selesai berbicara, aku rasa tidak akan usai. Huh~ menyebalkan!" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang asik berargument disana. Dari pada buang-buang waktu, lebih baik mencari Kyungsoo saja.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang musik. Bertanya dalam hati mengapa Kyungsoo bisa bersama dengan Jongin si cassanova? Jangan-jangan Jongin akan berbuat yang 'iya-iya' terhadap sahabatnya itu. Tapi tidak mungkin. Jongin itu bukan gay, hanya senang menggoda Kyungsoo saja tak lebih.

Otaknya kembali terputar dengan ucapan Youngmin tadi. 'Dari amana anak itu tau dimana teman-temanku berada? Heh! Dia mata-mata? Atau tukang gossip? Ckckck' Fikir Baekhyun geli.

Sampai ia di depan pintu ruangan yang kedap suara itu. Matanya mencari-cari dimana Kyungsoo saat ini. Pandangannya terpaku pada dua orang namja yang saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, dalam arti kata …Ciuman. Dan mereka mirip dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. WHAT!? Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Terkejut? Tentu saja!

Hey! Kim Jongin itu normal, semua tau itu. Dan Kyungsoo? Iya juga normal. Baekhyun bukan terkejut karena mereka sama-sama namja dan berciuman. Ia sudah terbiasa karena ia sendiri.. err- gay. Tapi, Kyungsoo dan Jongin?

'Aiisshhh! Ini gila!' Baekhyun menggumam pelan dan berlari meninggalkan dua orang disana. Ralat kembali bahwa ini hari keberuntungannya!

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemas, lebih tepatnya berlari dengan lemas. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Argghh! Bagaimana bisaaaa!" Teriaknya bingung. Mungkin jika ia berada di kerumunan siswa ia akan di cap gila. Tapi sekarang tidak karena ia berada diantara di depan ruang dance lama yang tak terpakai lagi. Tentu saja sepi, bagaimana bisa ia berlari kesana? Mwolla, mungkin hanya ingin menghindar dari kedua temannya yang semakin gila. Atau justru ia yang akan gila?

"Hmmphh_aaah!"

'S-suara apa itu?' Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari asal suara itu. Baekhyun mendekat pada kaca jendela ruangan dihadapannya yang buram.

'Sepertinya dari dalam sini.' Ucapnya lagi.

Karena kaca buram itu menghalangi pandangannya, ia mendekat menuju pintu ruangan dance itu. Hey bukan bermaksud mengintip hanya saja Baekhyun 'penasaran' ,okay?

"C-channie oppa-aaah!"

Glekkk … Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

'Dasar sialan! Anak orang kaya tidak tau diri. Jangan-jangan mereka melakukan hal-hal amoral? Hah, lebih baik aku pergi .' Saat Baekhyun hendak melangkah, dengan tidak sengaja ia menginjak tali sepatunya yang tak terikat dan refleks tangannya yang berada digagang pintu membuka pintu ruangan itu.

'Sial!' Batinnya. Ia menangkat wajahnya dan melihat sesuatu yang tak harusnya ia lihat. Seorang yeoja dengan tidak berbusana dan namja diatasnya.

'Sudah ku duga.' Batinnya dalam hati. Kedua anak manusia disana masih belum menyadari akan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Jika sudah selesai mengintip kau boleh pergi." Ucap suara baritone itu.

Sejak kapan ia menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun? O-ow! Kau dalam masalah tuan Byun.

Namja berusara baritone itu menatap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun ? Matanya yang sipit itu membulat, nafasnya tercekat dan hatinya begitu sakit, tapi kenapa?

"P-Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam dan beranjak dari yeoja murahan tadi. Yeoja itu? Kini ia berlari dengan memakai pakaian terlebih dahulu tentu saja. Sebelumnya ia sempat mengumpati Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Cih! Dasar tidak tau diri.

"M-maaf, aku mengganggumu. Permisi." Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun namun ditepis kasar oleh namja beryeliner itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dia itu kenapa? Seperti tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu saja!" Cibir namja tampan itu.

Kau fikir dia brengsek sepertimu Park Chanyeol-ssi? Dan kau tak sadar bahwa namja mungil itu menangis tadi karena melihat tingkahmu …Tapi bukankah ia hanya fans? Entahlah, hanya Byun Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya …

**=Next? Or delete?=**

**Assalamualaikum *ngucap salam bareng Jongin yg udah tobat*. Ini cerita pasaran banget ya? Haduuuhh, maaf deh maaf…. Otaknya author Cuma punya ide yang kea begini aja. Author lagi tertarik liat Baekhyun yang merana *digetok palu*. Chanyeol jahat ya? Haduuuh, biasa deh…sok cool padahal aslinya mah….parah! *diserang api nya chanyeol*.**

**Well, author butuh keripik dan sarannya adik-adik *plakkkk* . Dan ini fanfic ada sedikit unsur 'hoho'nya. Gak ngerti? Gak usah nanya deh *buagghh*.**

**Ehhemmm… ehhhemmm *naik ke mimbar***

**Readers : mau ceramah lo thor?**

**Me : enggak, ngambil peci si Jongin… ketinggalan, hehehe *nyengir kudanil***

**Oke, review ya? Author pamit…. *tebar bokser bekasnya Jongin* :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : You Wouldn't Answer My Heart **

**Author : DandelionLeon (Aleyna Park)**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin(Kai), other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Rate : T++++ (becanda ding ;p)**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff gagal , School Life , Yaoi (boyxboy).**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini author cuma pinjam nama. Isi cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau kejadiannya itu hanya kebetulan semata *sinetron kale -_-*. Dan author gak pernah nyontek tulisan orang, maaf 'nyontek is not my style' :p.**

**Summary: Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah buku harian milik Baekhyun yang berisi tentang dirinya. Dengan niat membuat hati Baekhyun tersiksa saat bersamanya, Chanyeol selalu bermesraan dengan yeoja-yeoja disekelilingnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun telah lelah meminta hubungan itu berakhir, Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu? **

**Warning : Typo, ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan, judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Buat yang gak senang dengan FanFic Chanbaek atau pun percintaan sesama jenis, kalian boleh tekan tombol close. Gak terima bash dan kritikan yang menjatuhkan! DLDR! Dan buat tangan-tangan jail yang gak kreatif + gak punya ide, mohon jangan copy cerita butut ini, karena kalian juga yang akan rugi, kkkk~**

**Oke, selamat membaca anak-anak ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun Pov's**

Aku berlari menuju kelasku. Ku redam rasa sesak dihatiku dengan memukulnya berulang kali. Namun kenapa sakitnya masih ada?. Ku buka pintu kelas dengan keras, suasana yang tadinya riuh kini berubah senyap. Tak ku pedulikan pandangan beberapa orang yang menatapku tidak suka.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Seenaknya membanting pintu kelas! Kau fikir kau bisa membayarnya jika pintu itu rusak? Dasar orang miskin!" Teriak Krystal tepat dihadapanku. Aku mencoba sabar terhadap yeoja di hadapanku ini. Ia selalu menindasku, namun ia fikir aku takut padanya? Hanya malas berhadapan dengannya.

"Minggir!" Ucapku dingin. Aku benar-benar kesal saat ini. Krystal memandangku sinis dan menampar wajahku.

PLAAKKK …

"Dasar tidak tau diri! Apa-apaan kau ini berani membentakku? Cih! Jangan karena ketua osis selalu baik terhadapmu kau bisa seenaknya!"

Sakit, tentu saja! Namun tamparan itu tak lebih sakit dari hatiku. Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Kenapa aku ini abnormal,aku gay? Dan kenapa aku menyukai Park Chanyeol. Bodoh ! kau benar Krystal, aku tidak tau diri.

"Berhentilah! Bisakah kalian tenang! Dasar menganggu!" Seluruh kelas menatap heran pada namja bersurai hitam disudut kelas. Kwangmin menatap tajam Krystal dan menatap datar kearahku.

'Hey, si autis berbicara'

'Wah,suara Kwangmin ternyata begitu indah' Begitulah bisik-bisik teman sekelas.

Youngmin tersenyum simpul menatap kembarannya itu.

"Oke guys, sudah main-mainnya? Jangan menganggu ketenangan disini." Ucap Youngmin menimpali. Krystal menunduk takut dan balik menuju bangkunya. Begitu pula yang lainnya.

Mengapa kedua anak itu begitu disegani? Mereka adalah anak dari Jo Hyunjoong, menurut kabar ia adalah seorang yakuza. Mereka benar-benar misterius, namun itu hanya rumor.

Aku kembali tersadar dan duduk menuju bangku milikku.

`Kenapa? Aku ini kenapa? Aku hanya mengangumi, tak lebih. Apa aku cemburu? Cih! Aku menghapus air mataku kasar. Sudah tau ia brengsek masih saja menyukainya. Bukankah itu salahku? Aku mencoba tertidur namun suasana kelas begitu riuh. Coba saja para guru itu membuat waktu jam istirahat lebih cepat selesai. Kenapa istirahat sampai 50 menit? Bukankah itu hampir satu jam? Aisshh…. Mwolla. Aku berlari menuju ruang kesehatan semoga disana ada ketenangan.

**End baekhyun pov's**

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Setelah melakukan 'kegiatan' diruang bekas latihan dance tadi membuatnya mengantuk. Dengan malas ia berjalan kesana. Namun jalannya terhalang oleh seorang namja mungil nan cantik dengan wajah kusut.

" Ck! Apa ? kau ingin menyatakan cinta? " Ucap Chanyeol malas-malasan.

"Cih! Dasar gila. Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Mwo? Ya Xi Luhan, untuk apa kau bertanya tentang temanmu padaku? Menyingkirlah, aku mengantuk!"

"Ck! Youngmin bilang tadi Baekhyun bersamamu dari ruang dance lama. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Youngmin? Dari mana anak itu tau? Aku rasa ia benar-benar mata-mata , dan rumor bahwa ia anak yakuza mungkin benar, ckckck.

" Kau fikir apa yang kulakukan? Aku tak berselera dengan namja. Kau fikir aku sepertimu? Jadi menyingkir atau ku buat lenganmu patah. Dasar gay! "

"Ck! Kau dan temanmu sama saja! Arra~ aku memang gay dan kau straight! Kita lihat saja apa kau dan teman-temanmu bisa mempertahankan gelar 'straight' itu Park Chanyeol-ssi!" Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan tiang listrik itu. Mulutnya yang pedas itu memang benar-benar ingin di bubuhi lada.

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Ia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan berjalan menuju ranjang putih disana.

" Huah! Disini yang terbaik saat ini. Aku mengantuk!"

CKLEEKK, pintu ruangan itu terbuka kembali, menampakkan sosok mungil dengan bercak air mata dipipinya. Sontak Chanyeol yang hampir menutup matanya untuk tidur kini terjaga. Pandangan kedua orang itu saling berbenturan. Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejutnya dan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Tidak bosankah kau selalu mengikutiku tuan Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sakartis. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Lalu tersenyum begitu manis, bersikap sewajar mungkin agar Chanyeol tak curiga.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Entah keberanian dari mana ia melakukan itu.

'Anggap kau fans..fans' Ucapnya berulang kali dalam hati.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak, aku malas! Dan untuk apa kau tau? Kau sendiri? "

"Karena aku fansmu. Aku ? Guru Kim si pemalas itu sedang libur. Jadi, kami bebas jam belajar." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum dibibir mungilnya.

"Mwo? Kau fansku? Bukankah itu menggelikan? Kau namja,hih!" Chanyeol menjauh, mencoba menjaga jarak dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum masam.

'Apa aku sebegitu menjijikkannya?' Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang salah? Aku mengagumi sosokmu Park Chanyeol-ssi ." Ucap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat digambarkan.

CKLEEKKK …

" Sosok yang temperamental, suka main perempuan, suka mabuk-mabukan, menghabiskan uang orang tua entah untuk apa, dan malas belajar. Apa kau tidak salah mengidolakan seseorang Baekhyun-ssi?" Seorang namja berkulit tan diikuti namja berkulit putih susu masuk ke ruang kesehatan itu tanpa permisi. Chanyeol mendelik kesal pada mereka.

"Lebih baik kau mengidolakan Yoona sunbae-nim yang cantik, atau Suzy noona, atau Hyuna noona yang seksi dari pada orang gila ini. Jika kau ingin mengidolakan namja lebih baik ayahnya saja. Ayahnya jauh lebih baik Baekhyun-a" Titah Sehun si namja berkulit putih susu. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk . Bagaimana tidak? Posisinya saat ini Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Sehun dan Jongin dihadapan Baekhyun. Berada diantara namja idol bukankah itu membuatmu gugup?

"A-ahahaha,n-ne ." Baekhyun tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Mana yang kau pilih? Park Chanyeol atau Hyuna noona?" Kali ini si Jongin yang berbicara. Sehun menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"I-itu, aku akan memilih Chanyeol."

"MWO!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan keras, membuat 3 orang disana terpaksa menutup telinga mereka.

"Wohoho…. Menarik! Apa kau seorang gay sama seperti si little deer ?" Sehun menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"A-aniya! Aku menyukai yeoja. Maksudku, jika memilih idola aku tetap memilih Chanyeol-ssi , tapi jika memilih untuk dijadikan pasangan tentu saja Hyuna sunbae, dia kan c-cantik! Ha-ha-ha" Baekhyun tertawa garing .

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya dan mengembuskan nafasnya lega. Belum puas, Jongin dan Sehun masih mengintimidasi Baekhyun. Entah apa yang ada difikiran dua namja yang berstatus 'straight' itu. Jika Baekhyun gay, apa peduli mereka 'kan?

"A-aku permisi dulu, ada yang harus ku ambil di loker. Maaf, aku permisi." Dengan langkah seribu Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan 3 namja maniak itu. Seperginya Baekhyun, Jongin terus tertawa begitu pula dengan Sehun.

"Jiahahahaha….Hei dude, kau lihat wajahnya tadi benar-benar merona saat ku tanyakan ia memilih Chanyeol atau Hyuna."

"Dan dia mengaku normal? Padahal jelas sekali bahwa dia menyukai Chanyeol. Oh my… Benar-benar funny,hahahaha."

"Diamlah kalian berdua!" Teriak Chanyeol mengintrupsi kegiatan tertawa Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka menggumamkan kata 'peace' berulang kali dengan senyum jailnya.

"Taruhan kali ini kau kalah Yeol, aku sudah membuktikan bahwa Luhan itu gay, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya . Walau dengan cara membentak. Itu artinya aku menang bukan? Jadi, kalian harus memberiku lima juta won oke? " Ucap namja albino itu dengan seringai tampannya.

"Hei…hei….Kau tau? Aku lebih berhasil . Ternyata Kyungsoo itu juga gay. Saat aku menciumnya ia membalas ciumanku. Jadi kau dan aku seri, Oh Sehun! " Jongin tersenyum bangga , sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol? Mereka terkejut bukan main.

"Mwo?! Kau menciumnya?!" Ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Iya, wae? Ternyata mencium laki-laki itu menyenangkan, hahahaha." Sehun menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Jongin.

"Kau tidak sakit kan? Jangan-jangan kau tertular ? Ish! Menjijikkan!"

"Aisshh! Yak! Jongin, jika ia membalas ciumanmu bukan berarti ia gay! Dasar bodoh! Sehun yang menang kali ini." Ucap Chanyeol malas-malasan. Jongin tak terima dan mencekik leher Sehun.

"Dia menang? Hey dude! Kau kenapa selalu memihaknya!"

"Uhhukk! L-lepas_kan akuhh,uhhukk ! Yak! Mau mati kau?!"

"Sudahlah! Berhenti bersikap seperti bocah, aku mau tidur!" Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi kedua temannya itu.

"Hey,ini membosankan. Sepertinya Baekhyun menyukaimu Yeol. Bagaimana jika kita taruhan? Jika kau bisa berpacaran dengannya, maka _Lamborghini Venovo_ milik Sehun boleh kau pakai selama dua minggu dan kau bebas memilih mau memakai motor atau mobil-mobil koleksiku, bagaimana?" Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yak! Kkamjong! Kenapa bawa-bawa mobilku? Mobilku masih baru!" Teriak Sehun yang tak terima mobilnya jadi barang 'gadaian' atas taruhan konyol ini.

"Ck! Hanya itu? Aku bisa membelinya sepuluh! Ada yang lebih menarik? " Tantang Chanyeol menatap sinis teman-temannya itu.

"Cih! Baiklah, bagaimana jika kau berhasil aku akan memberimu banyak yeoja dan kau bisa masuk gratis ke club-club milikku, bagaimana? " Tawar Jongin lagi.

Oh, Jongin bodoh. Mobil-mobil mewah saja ia tolak, apalagi itu?

"Ck! Aku bisa mendapatkan yeoja-yeoja yang ku mau! Bahkan Lee Hyori bisa kudapatkan! Dan kau fikir aku semiskin itu hingga aku tergiur dengan kata-kata gratis?"

Sehun mencibir kesal ,'dasar sombong!' Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu Oh Sehun! "

"Ck! Baiklah! Aku baru sadar jika kau adalah pangeran kaya raya. Bagaimana jika aku dan Sehun menjadi budakmu selama 3 minggu? Dan ayolah, menyenangkan sekali membuat para namja lemah itu menderita!" Sehun mendelik kesal pada Jongin. Mulutnya itu benar-benar ingin bekap dengan kain kotor rupanya.

"Mwo? Andwe! Aku tidak mau! Kau saja! Aku tidak! " Bantah Sehun dengan cepat.

"Hm,menarik! Tapi aku rasa aku akan di cap sebagai 'gay' oleh satu sekolahan, dan itu memalukan!"

"Baiklah! Aku dan Sehun menjadi budakmu selama 3 minggu dan aku akan berbicara pada Thunder untuk memberikan kita nomor handphone Sandara noona yang paling terbaru! Jika kau tidak mau yasudah, kajja pergi _"

"Tunggu! Tawaran yang terakhir itu, benarkah? Jika iya, baiklah! Deal! " Mendengar hal itu Jongin tersenyum menyeringai , sementara Sehun sudah cemberut dengan pipi menggembung.

"Eittss…Jangan senang dulu. Jika kau kalah, kau harus menjadi budakku dan Sehun. "

"Aku pasti menang! Lihat saja!" Dan ketiga namja tampan itu menyeringai evil. Aura hitam menyebar di seluruh ruangan.

Suasana begitu terik, para murid kelas XI B sedang berolah raga di lapangan. Memang benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Berolah raga pada jam 12 siang dengan terik matahari menyengat ke kulit. Namun sudah jam pelajarannya seperti itu, mereka tak bisa menuntut apa-apa dari guru mereka karena kurikulum sekolah yang membuat.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Jika kalian tidak ingin dihukum, cepat ikuti intruksi ku ! Kalian harus berlari mengitari lapangan ini! Hana…Dul…Set…PRIIIITTT" Para siswa dan siswi disana mencibir kesal pada guru olah raga mereka , Kim Donghyun. Benar-benar guru gila, fikir mereka.

"Ah, dia ingin menyiksa kita ?" Teriak Jeongmin membuat seluruh siswa mendelik kesal padanya.

"Diam atau kita akan mati hari ini! " Ancam siswa bernama Ricky disebelahnya.

" Baekhyun-a, tadi kau kemana saja? Youngmin bilang dia melihatmu keluar bersama Park Chanyeol dari ruang dance lama, benarkah?" Tanya Luhan sambil terus berlari ringan. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati 'Dasar Youngmin sialan, dari mana dia tau? '

"Eh? Aniya, mungkin hanya kebetulan, hehehehe " Sanggahnya dengan tertawa kaku. Luhan menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin! "Selidiknya.

"Aisshh! Jinja Luhannie, kau tidak percaya padaku eoh?"

"Aniya, baiklah aku percaya. Nanti sepulang sekolah, bagaimana jika kau ku ajak makan es krim? "

"Baiklah! Kau harus memberiku banyak es krim hari ini,Lu."

"Yak! Yang disana! Jika ku dengar kalian berbicara lagi, aku akan melempar kalian ke kolam renang!" Teriak Donghyun seonsaengnim. Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung terdiam sambil melanjutkan acara 'mari berlari dibawah terik mentari' itu.

Jam olah raga telah usai. Seluruh siswa-siswi kelas XI B bergegas mengganti pakaian mereka. Baekhyun berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil baju seragam.

"Hei,hei…Kau memakai baju yang sudah kau kenakan tadi? Apa kau tak punya seragam lain?" Suasana yang tadinya hening kini kembali riuh karena kedatangan Krystal .

"Apa pedulimu Krystal-ssi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Ini loker laki-laki." Tanya Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Cih! Tentu saja menyiksamu! Apalagi?"

"Benarkah? Aku minta kau pergi sekarang. Atau kau ingin melihat ku membuka baju? " Krystal langsung tergagap mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"M-mwo, tentu saja tidak! Apa yang bisa dilihat? Badanmu seperti yeoja! "

"Benarkah? Kenapa pipimu merona?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"A-aniya! Kau ingin ku tampar eoh?!"

"Baekkie, kajja kita ke cafeteria. Aku lapar !" Luhan dengan paksa menarik Baekhyun yang masih mengancing seragamnya. Sempat sebelumnya ia menatap tajam Krystal. Dua namja imut itu berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan seseorang disana.

"Ck! Aku gagal! Eoh? Apa ini?" Sebuah buku berwarna merah berada didalam loker Baekhyun yang masih terbuka. Krystal mengambil buku tersebut dan membacanya perlahan. Hingga pada sebuah lembaran matanya membulat. Lalu senyum sinis tercetak diwajah manisnya itu.

"Hah! Mati kau hari ini Byun Baekhyun!"

Suasana cafeteria siang itu begitu ramai. Mengingat ini adalah jam makan siang untuk semua murid. Mulai dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Tak heran banyak wajah-wajah rupawan disana. Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan ddokbokki dan jajangmyeon yang mereka pesan tadi.

"Makan yang banyak nae Baekkie? Biar cepat besar, kkk~"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu Lulu~ . Ah ya! Dimana Kyungsoo? "

"Aku disini!" Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Baekhyun dengan hotdog dan cola ditangannya. Baekhyun sedikit menghindar mengingat kejadian yang ia saksikan tadi diruang musik.

"Yak! Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu!" Tanya Luhan dengan jjajangmyeon memenuhi mulutnya.

"Makan dulu, baru berbicara. Aku? Diruang musik, menyelesaikan yang tak penting!" Jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Ah iya, festival musik sebentar lagi. Kalian mau ikut? " Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sepertinya tidak, kau Baekkie?"

"Aku? Kalian ingin para hatters ku melempariku dengan kaleng soda ketika aku bernyanyi? Huh~ mwolla! Padahal aku ingin." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Ayolah ! Suara mu itu amazing Baek! Sangat sayang jika disia-siakan! Kau ingat ketika SMP kau pernah ikut lomba festival rock? Saat itu kau benar-benar keren! Aku saja kalah denganmu! "

"Mwo? Jadi kalian pernah mengenal sebelumnya? Dan kau pernah ikut festival rock juga? Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku? Kalian curang! " Luhan berteriak kesal pada dua sahabat nya itu. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kenapa kau bahas soal itu? Hanya kau yang tau Kyungsoo-a. Jangan sebarkan, ne? ne?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan aegyo miliknya.

"Maaf Baekhyun-a, sepertinya itu tidak mempan untuk saat ini. Dan aku rasa Luhan harus tau karena kita sahabat."

"Benar! Ceritakan! Ceritakaaaan!" Ucap Luhan heboh sendiri.

"Jadi, ketika SMP dulu, aku pernah mengikuti lomba festival rock dan menang. Itu saja!" Jelas Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

"Hanya itu?" Selidiknya.

"Ck! Aku saja yang cerita! Jadi Baekhyun pernah mengikuti lomba itu, namun tak ada yang tau nama aslinya. Orang-orang mengetahui namanya itu adalah Hyunnie saja. Dia selalu memakai topeng pada bagian matanya. Hanya aku yang tau karena secara tak sengaja aku melihatnya membuka topengnya saat di backstage dan kami dekat saat itu." Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menutupi identitas mu Baekkie?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku…Hanya malu saja. Hehehe."

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau bisa terkenal kan?" Protes Luhan dengan mata berapi-api.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku_"

"YAK! Berita heboh! Ayo lihat madding sekarang! " Seorang siswa berteriak dengan heboh membuat seluruh isi cafeteria berlari menuju madding sekolah berada. Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun berlari mengikuti teman-temannya. Penasaran tentang apa yang ada di madding sekarang. Apakah tentang festival musik nanti?

Mereka terus berlari hingga sampailah ditempat tujuan. Keadaan yang semula riuh kini menjadi tenang sejak kedatangn tiga namja imut itu. Tepat didepan madding Sehun,Chanyeol ,Jongin dan Krystal tengah berdiri. Krystal tersenyum miring kearah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ini? Hei cadel, cepat jelaskan! " Titah Luhan pada Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada sahabatmu itu." Ejek Sehun. Jongin menyeringai disebelah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol? Wajahnya merah padam, marah?

"Ige mwoya? Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol datar sambil menunjukkan buku diary berwarna merah ditangannya. Mata Baekhyun membulat, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apakah ini akhir dari kehidupannya disekolah itu? Berdoa saja semoga kau selamat Byun Baekhyun….

**=TO BE CONTINUED=**

**Jaa~ ….. ige mwoya? Ancur ya? Hiks, otakku error jadi begini. Adegan konflik mau dimulai, kkk~ saatnya menyiksa baek *dilemparin cucian* hahahaha.**

**Review jusseyoo~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : You Wouldn't Answer My Hearts**

**Author : DandelionLeon (Aleyna Park)**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin(Kai), other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Rate : T++++ (becanda ding ;p)**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff gagal , School Life , Yaoi (boyxboy).**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini author cuma pinjam nama. Isi cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau kejadiannya itu hanya kebetulan semata *sinetron kale -_-*. Dan author gak pernah nyontek tulisan orang, maaf 'nyontek is not my style' :p.**

**Summary : Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah buku harian milik Baekhyun yang berisi tentang dirinya. Dengan niat membuat hati Baekhyun tersiksa saat bersamanya, Chanyeol selalu bermesraan dengan yeoja-yeoja disekelilingnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun telah lelah meminta hubungan itu berakhir, Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu? *Sumarry gagal***

**Warning : Typo, ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan, judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Buat yang gak senang dengan FanFic Chanbaek atau pun percintaan sesama jenis, kalian boleh tekan tombol close. Gak terima bash dan kritikan yang menjatuhkan! DLDR! Dan buat tangan-tangan jail yang gak kreatif + gak punya ide, mohon jangan copy cerita butut ini, karena kalian juga yang akan rugi, kkkk~**

**Oke, selamat membaca ^o^**

"Yak! Jawab aku, kau menyukaiku? Kau gay? Dasar tidak tau diri! Cepat jawab!" Teriak Chanyeol menggema. Seluruh siswa disana menjadi hening . Air mata Baekhyun lolos begitu saja dari mata indahnya . Luhan mengusap bahu Baekhyun, karena ia memang sudah tau hal itu dari awal. Begitu pula dengan masih terdiam tak berani berucap sepatah katapun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap saat ini. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan menarik kasar kerah baju Baekhyun.

"Jika berbicara kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu. Dan jika ada yang bertanya cepat kau jawab!" Teriak Chanyeol tepat diwajah Baekhyun. Luhan mencoba memisahkan keduanya, namun tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sehun agar jangan ikut campur.

" A-aku_a-aku tidak menyukaimu Chanyeol-ssi!" Tegas Baekhyun dengan menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum meledek.

" Kau membantah sementara bukti ada ditanganku saat ini. Berani sekali kau menyukaiku Byun Baekhyun? "

"I-itu hanya salah paham, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Aku_"

"Diam! Jangan berbohong. Cepat jawab saja! Kau suka, atau tidak? " Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik kerah seragam Baekhyun semakin erat agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Geurae! Jika aku menyukaimu memangnya kenapa, eoh? Aku memang gay ! Lalu kau mau apa? Apa kau tak tau bahwa di sekolah ini banyak juga yang memiliki hubungan terlarang seperti itu selain aku! " Baekhyun menangis, bodoh! Kau semakin terlihat lemah Baekhyun-ssi .

"Ah~ benarkah? Tak tau kah kau bahwa kau itu mis_"

"Aku memang miskin Chanyeol-ssi , memangnya salah jika aku menyukaimu? Apa kau melarangnya? Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku takkan menyukaimu lagi karena aku membenci_Hmmphh" Seluruh siswa-siswi disana melihat kejadian itu dengan mulut menganga. Tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Park Chanyeol sang pangeran sekolah mencium seorang namja miskin bernama Byun Baekhyun, mungkin itu akan menjadi _headline news_ di Victory High School saat ini. Luhan menahan nafasnya, Sehun menutup kedua mata Luhan dengan pipi merona melihat kejadian dihadapannya. Kyungsoo bengong seperti orang bodoh dan Jongin menyeringai namun menangis dalam hati, bersiap-siaplah menjadi budak Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin. Dan seluruh siswa-siswi disana ? Para fans Chanyeol pingsan, mimisan, memotret kejadian langka itu. Si kembar Jo Twins menggelengkan wajahnya berulang kali. Mungkin jika itu sebuah ciuman biasa mereka tak akan shock sekali. Tapi ini? Ciuman yang, err- panas? Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan kasar dan Baekhyun terus meronta minta dilepaskan.

"L-lepas_mmhh" Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dengan nafas memburu begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"Apa kau suka? Kau menginginkan itu bukan? Kau puas? Cih! Kau sama saja dengan gadis yang aku tiduri selama ini . apa yang kau mau? Uang? Atau kau mau aku melakukan hal yang lebih gila denganmu? Kau_"

PLAKKKK … Baekhyun menampar wajah mulus nan tampan itu dengan penuh emosi. Seluruh murid disana bertambah heboh.

'Setelah berciuman panas di hadapan seluruh murid, Byun Baekhyun menampar pangeran sekolah' Itu adalah berita hot kedua yang akan ditulis para wartawan Victory High School . Salahkah ia jika mencintai namja di hadapannya ini? Jika benar dia gay dan Chanyeol membenci itu, lebih baik ia diam saja bukan? Dan apa tadi? Ciuman? Dengan seenaknya dia mencium namja yang bahkan belum pernah melakukan ciuman pertamanya itu dengan kasar, juga kata-katanya yang menyakitkan hati.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku tak sama Chanyeol-ssi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Mungkin aku namja terbodoh yang pernah ada. Tapi makian mu dan perlakuanmu tadi, Justru membuat hatiku semakin tak bisa melupakanmu. Cih! Terserah! Kau akan mengeluarkan dari sekolah ini atau apa, yang jelas aku sudah bosan. Bosan dengan semua tingkah murid disini yang membully dan memanggilku miskin. Aku lelah ." Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang memanas. Sementara itu, Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan itu, namun sebuah suara mengintrupsinya agar berhenti.

"Kau telah menamparku, membuatku malu dan kau ingin pergi begitu saja? Kau harus bertanggung jawab Byun Baekhyun! Mulai sekarang kau akan jadi pacarku, arra!" Seluruh siswa disana berteriak histeris. Ada yang mendukung dan banyak pula yang protes. Sehun menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Baekhyun terdiam mematung. Fikirannya benar-benar kosong saat ini . Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun dan mendesiskan sesuatu yang hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tau.

'Jika kau menolak aku akan membuat ayahmu hancur! Kau sudah mempermalukanku. Jadi aku akan menyiksamu, Byun-Baek-Hyun!'

"Oke teman-teman! Jika kalian menyakiti pacarku, akan menyesal ! Kalian harus memperilakukan dia dengan baik, mengerti?"

"Ne!" Ucap murid-murid itu ikhlas tak ikhlas. Jika dibantah kau tau sendiri akibatnya, jika menyetujuinya secara tak langsung membunuh dirimu secara perlahan-fans Chanyeol.

"Oke guys! Bubar semua! Dan kau Krystal-ssi, ikut aku!" Ancam Sehun pada Krystal. Yeoja itu mendecih pelan. Ia berniat mempermalukan Baekhun, namun apa yang didapatnya? Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol? Woah! Secara tak langsung kau adalah cupidnya Krystal-ssi.

"Yak! Kenapa aku juga ikut?! " Teriak Luhan yang tak terima ditarik paksa oleh Sehun.

"Aku mau! Jadi jangan banyak protes! "

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan tanganku! "

Ketiga orang itu menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun,Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dengan sigap Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum bodoh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bersenang-senanglah dude, hehehe" Kyungsoo hanya pasrah ditarik seperti itu. Jika melawan pun sama saja kau tetap dibawa paksa olehnya, fikir Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kau sudah selesai melamun, chagiya? "

"C-chagi? Sudahlah Chanyeol-ssi. Jangan mempermainkanku."

"Bukankah kita berpacaran sekarang? Jika kau membantah, aku akan membuat hidupmu sengsara ! Jadi nikmati saja statusmu saat ini. Toh dengan demikian kau takkan dibully lagi oleh murid-murid disini bukan? " Chanyeol mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun yang sedikit merona lalu mengecupnya sekilas. Bukankah ia membenci gay? Jadi, kenapa dia lebih mirip seorang gay sekarang?

Baekhyun terdiam mematung, mencoba meresapi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. "Arrghh! Aku akan gila!" Teriaknya kesal. Semoga Baekhyun selamat dari ancaman si angkuh itu.

** chanyeol house **

Sehun terlihat asik membaca komik yang baru saja ia beli. Sesekali ia menarik nafasnya dalam melihat gambar-gambar disana. Komik dengan unsur 18+ itu baru saja ia beli bersama Jongin tadi. Jongin asik memainkan game dari PSP nya. Sementara itu namja tiang listrik yang kini berstatus sebagai 'pacarnya Baekhyun' terlihat tengah duduk santai sambil menyesap chocolate hangat. Hingga Jongin membuka suara.

"Hei Yeol, kenapa kau menjadikannya pacarmu? Bukan menyiksanya? Bukannya kau membenci gay?" Chanyeol meletakkan cangkirnya pada nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya.

" Kenapa memangnya? Bukannya itu adalah taruhan kita, dan aku harus menang! Kau fikir aku serius dengannya? Aku akan menyiksa lebih parah ketika berpacaran dengannya ." Ucapnya tenang.

"Kau tidak akan menyiksanya diatas ranjang kan? Oh god, ampuni anak ini!" Chanyeol melempar bantal di sebelahnya ke arah Jongin, membuat anak itu meringis pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar mesum! "

"Kau jauh lebih mesum, tuan Park! Berapa yeoja yang sudah kau tiduri? Setidaknya Jongin hanya melakukan itu dengan beberapa wanita yang sama, tapi kau? Mungkin jika kau melihat orang gila yang di dandani kau juga akan_"

"Diam dan baca komikmu Oh Sehun, dan aku ini majikan kalian sekarang! "

"Hey Hun, terimakasih karena membelaku. Bagaimana jika kita minum bubble tea? Kajja~" Jongin menarik paksa lengan Sehun namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sosok jangkung berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mau kemana? Kau harus tepat janji Jongin-a. Mulai sekarang kalian harus memanggilku tuan muda dan ikuti semua perintahku. Dan Jongin, berikan aku nomor ponsel Sandara noona, arra?"

"Baik, baik. 'Tuan muda!'"

"Anak pintar! Hahaha."

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak insiden yang membuat Baekhyun hampir gila saat itu. Ia terlihat semakin kurus saja. Tak jarang Chanyeol selalu menyiksanya secara tak langsung. Berciuman dengan yeoja lain di hadapannya, lalu jika Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu maka Chanyeol akan menghajarnya dengan pukulan, tendangan maupun makian. Seperti saat ini …

BRUUKKKK… Tubuh kurus Baekhyun menghantam dinding gudang itu dengan keras, ia melenguh pelan. Wajahnya penuh lebam sekarang. Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia memegang wajah Baekhyun dengan satu tangan.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak usah ikut campur Byun Baekhyun! Jangan menganggu jika aku sedang bersama yeoja-yeoja ku!" PLAKKKK … Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi putih Baekhyun. Ia menangis. Menahan sakit fisik dan batin yang ia derita.

Apakah Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar pacarnya? Kenapa ia benar-benar kejam? Baekhyun hanya tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol dan 'yeoja'nya itu bercumbu di dalam kelas yang sepi. Bermaksud mengantarkan baju olahraga karena Sehun meminta tolong padanya. Sehun diperintahkan untuk mengantar baju olah raga Chanyeol ke kelas, namun karena perutnya mendadak sakit dan bertemu Baekhyun di jalan ia jadi meminta tolong padanya. Dan apa yang ia lihat? Itu bukan salah Baekhyun tentu saja.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sehun memintaku untuk_"

"Jangan bawa nama orang lain untuk menutupi kesalahanmu Baekhyun-ssi. Itu memuakkan! Wae? Apa kau juga ingin aku melakukan hal seperti tadi padamu?"

"M-mwo? Aniya! Kau salah sangka Chanyeol-a."

"Baguslah. Aku juga tak berselera menyentuhmu ." Ucap Chanyeol tajam. Air mata Baekhyun semakin mengalir deras.

"Jangan menangis! Dasar cengeng! Apa yang kau tangisi ? Cepat diam atau aku akan menamparmu lagi!"

"Hiks…B-baiklah."

"Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu dan berpura-pura semua tak pernah terjadi! Katakan bahwa kau terjatuh tadi, arra?"

"N-ne." Baekhyun berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Namja tampan itu menatap kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku keterlaluan kah? Huh!" Gumam Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemah menuju kelasnya. Pandangan siswa-siswi disana menatap aneh namja mungil itu. Sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang terus saja mengalir di pipi tirusnya. Ia membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan. Ia lupa bahwa saat ini adalah jam pelajaran Jung seonsaengnim. Guru yang terkenal dengan predikat 'guru killer' seantero Victory High School. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan. Keadaannya begitu sunyi. Baekhyun menatap kelasnya. Kosong , kemana mereka semua? Ah~ ia baru saja ingat tadi sebelum jam istirahat Chunji si ketua kelas sempat mengumumkan bahwa pada jam pelajaran Jung seonsaeng kali ini akan dilakukan di ruang multimedia.

Bukannya berjalan menuju ruang multimedia, baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di bangkunya. Lelah? Tentu saja, lelah fisik dan juga batin. Salahkan siapa dia bisa menyukai bahkan mencintai bajingan seperti Chanyeol? Ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"Haaahh….Aku lelah jika terus seperti ini." Lirihnya pelan. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras di pipi putihnya. Ia meremas ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Hiks…Appa … Aku tak tahan. Aku ingin pindah sekolah saja, hiks.."

BRAKKKKK… Pintu ruangan kelas itu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar. Sontak Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan cepat . Tak ingin ada yang melihat kondisinya saat ini. Seseorang yang baru saja melakukan penganiyaan terhadap pintu itu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Dipeluknya laki-laki mungil itu. Baekhyun hanya diam, tak mampu berucap sepatah kata pun.

"Baekkie, kenapa kau tak pernah cerita bahwa kau menderita selama ini?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

"Aniya, aku tidak apa-apa Lu. Kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau di ruang multimedia?"

Namja bernama Luhan itu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

" Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh Chanyeol itu hingga tubuhmu memar-memar seperti ini eoh? Katakan padaku!?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah bertanya balik ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak ada, sudahlah aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat sejenak. Kau katakan saja pada Jung seonsaeng bahwa saat ini aku sedang sakit." Baekhyun menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

" Cih! Kau fikir aku kesini untuk apa? Aku saja malas masuk kelas mengerikan itu. Kajja~ jika kau ingin istirahat lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan saja. Sekalian ku obati luka mu, ne? Dan jangan membantah!" Dengan paksa Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menuju ruang kesehatan. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti perintah si rusa, Luhan.

"Arraseo, kajja~"

** ruang kesehatan **

Tiga orang namja tampan tengah bergelung di dunianya masing-masing. Sehun, namja pertama terlihat tengah mendengarkan musik dari earphone putih kesayangannya. Namja kedua, Jongin terlihat tengah asik dengan PSP-nya dan namja ketiga, Park Chanyeol sedang terduduk disalah satu ranjang dengan sebuah smartphone berwarna hitam ditangannya. Sesekali terlihat senyum terkembang dibibirnya, lebih tepatnya seringai. Merasa bosan ,Sehun mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Ia melepaskan earphone yang sedari tadi bertengger manis menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Yak, Kim Jongin! Cepat panggilkan petugas rumah sakit jiwa." Jongin yang sedari tadi asyik dengan 'alam'nya mengernyit heran dengan peritah yang di ajukan si namja putih, Sehun.

"Ha? Memangnya siapa yang sakit jiwa eoh? " Sehun mendengus pelan, lalu tersenyum mengejek ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

" Kau lihat orang yang ada di hadapanku ini? Sedari tadi ia tersenyum seperti orang gila. Aku tak tau, mungkin kekayaannya yang melimpah ruah itu membuatnya gila? Atau ia baru saja mendapatkan jackpot? Ckckckc! Kasian sekali Nickhun ahjussi dan Victoria eomonim mempunyai anak sepertinya."

Chanyeol masih belum sadar dengan apa yang dikatan Sehun barusan. Jika saja ia sedang dalam mood buruk bisa dipastikan lengan atau leher Sehun terkilir saat itu juga.

"Ck! Sudahlah Hun. Kau baru tau jika dia itu memang gila sejak lahir? Hah! Yak, Park Chanyeol! Ada apa denganmu? " Jongin meletakkan PSP-nya di nakas dekat ranjang yang ia duduki tadi. Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan Sehun sekarang berada.

"Eoh? Apanya? Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja mood ku sedang baik, kkk~" Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang terkesan asal-asalan itu.

"Mood yang baik eoh? Karena kau sudah membuat pacarmu itu babak belur dan kau bahagia? Begitu? Aigoo~ kau belum dewasa ternyata Park Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun dengan gaya seperti orang dewasa. Jongin membulatkan matanya dan mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Jinjja? Jinja? Kau sudah gila? Kau tak kasian pada tubuhnya yang mungil itu? Jika saja kau memukul Kris si kapten basket atau Tao si jago wushu mungkin saja mereka bisa bertahan Tapi dia Baekhyun ,Yeol!"

"Aish! Diam! Kenapa kalian jadi berlagak seolah-olah kalian peduli padanya eoh? Mungkin itu alasan yang kedua ."

Sehun dan Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Mereka menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Jadi, yang pertama apa? Apa kau menciumnya? Atau lebih parahnya_"

"Diam Kim Jongin! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Membayangkan berciuman dengannya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah. Aniya, kalian tau? Akhirnya setelah setahun terakhir Sandara noona mau mengangkat telponku, hahahaha."

"Jeongmal? Cih! Jadi kenapa kau menciumnya waktu kemarin itu? Wah, kabar buruk! Chukkae!" Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk keras pundak Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Kabar buruk? Kau tak senang eoh? Wae? Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai Dara noona ya? Dasar pagar makan tanaman!"

"Mwo? Yak! Kau fikir aku mau dengan yeoja yang hanya memanfaatkan namja saja? Lagi pula dia bukan tipeku! Aku tentu saja suka yang cantik dan galak secara bersamaan. Sandara noona itu manja, ewh~ menggelikan!" Chanyeol mendelik kesal mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Mwo!? Setidaknya dia itu manis dan baik ! Siapa yeoja idealmu? Ah~ aku tau, jangan-jangan Luhan? Payah! Dia itu namja, pabo! "

"Baik? Setelah dia mengkhianatimu, mengatakanmu seorang gay karena secara tak sengaja Taehyung memelukmu, dan ia lebih memilih Kim Woobin sunbaenim dari pada mu, kau bilang itu baik? Kau ini bodoh atau terlalu naïf Park Chanyeol? Dan jangan bawa nama Luhan kedalam masalah ini!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melayangkan tinjunya diwajah sahabatnya itu. Untung saja Jongin menahannya. Jika kedua anak itu berkelahi bisa jadi masalah besar. Dua orang yang sama keras kepalanya.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian ini! Jangan bertengkar karena hal seperti itu. Yak, Park Chanyeol , aku setuju dengan Sehun. Lagi pula kau berniat untuk kembali dengan Dara noona?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Jika ia, memang apa urusannya dengan kalian?" 

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis. Betapa bodohnya sahabatnya itu?

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya walau kau sudah disakiti dan dia orang yang menyebar rumor bahwa kau itu gay ! Park Chanyeol, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Kau tidak kasian terhadapnya eoh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia mengambil smartphone miliknya.

"Kalian lihat ini." Bukannya menjawab ia malah menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang tersenyum, foto mantan pacar Park Chanyeol, Sandara Park. Jongin dan Sehun menatap foto itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Dia cantik bukan?" Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk pelan, lalu Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah foto yang lain. Seorang namja imut yang tengah tersenyum sangat manis, Baekhyun.

"Dan bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Tentu saja dia itu manis dan mungkin, tampan." Tutur Jongin. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Itu kalian tau, mereka berbeda ! Dan aku namja normal! Kalian tau kan? Baekhyun itu hanya sebuah lelucon saja. Dan tentu kalian juga tau bahwa aku membenci kaum gay."

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana bisa jika kau membencinya kau menciumnya waktu itu? Seharusnya kau menamparnya 'kan? Dan lagi dari mana kau punya foto Baekhyun?" Sehun memicingkan matanya sambil mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang naïf itu. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

"Terserahmu saja lah Yeol. Aku hanya tak ingin kau jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Dan tanyakan hatimu siapa yang kau suka saat ini. Kajja Sehun-a. " Dua namja tampan itu berlalu. Mereka membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Hampir saja mata kedua anak itu keluar saat melihat dua namja dihadapan mereka.

"Luhan? Baekhyun? "

**==tbc==**

**Sumpah, ini hurt/comfort gagal total! Emang otak humor author gak cocok buat cerita menyedihkan dan dramatis T^T . author mual bacanya, kok berasa lebay gitu ya? Berasa kurang bumbu apaaa gitu Hahahaha *timpuk kepala pake batu* . uh yeah~ alurnya memang kecepatan ya? Kkk~ gak apa lah, biar langsung ke intinya dan, selesai! Hahahaha *anyut disungai amazon* . ini awal dari konflik terjadi. Please~ jedotin kepala author ke tembok china! *teriak pake toa***

**maaf ya? Chanbaek moment-nya kurang. Gak ada romance sama sekali ih! * coretin dinding* . ntar author buat mereka lovey dovey di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Buat yang minta crackpair, author gak janji bisa buat, soalnya gimana ya? Hm, gimana ya? Aduh, entahlah…*dilempar ke palung mariana* . dan lagi ini masih masa-masa 'flat' dari ceritanya, jadi mian kalo bosan bacanya *gigit laptop***

**[****thanks for**** : Hwangyiu, HeppyERpy, exindira , 407bubleblue, , baekhyun92, niShiners, Nitha, Dragonius Meidi Lee, nur991fah, parklili, LEETEUKSEMOX, sayakanoicinoe, Kang Yura, Rachel suliss, AnjarW, parkbyun0627, your flower, dayeol182, shaniamathelda1, chika love baby baekhyun,Luhaan Gege, rizqibilla, , BumbleBee Earth-Shine, Special bubble, chanbaek, Linkz] **

**ada yang masih belum kesebut?**

**Ayeeyy! Yehet! Thanks buat yang review. Tetap stay di ff ini ya? Kan gak enak kalo gak ada yang baca -_-.**

**Sampai jumpa next chapter, aku menyayangi kaliaaaan~ *tebar won***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : You Wouldn't Answer My Hearts**

**Author : DandelionLeon (Aleyna Park)**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin(Kai), other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Rate : T++++ (becanda ding ;p)**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff gagal , School Life , Yaoi (boyxboy).**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini author cuma pinjam nama. Isi cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau kejadiannya itu hanya kebetulan semata *sinetron kale -_-*. Dan author gak pernah nyontek tulisan orang, maaf 'nyontek is not my style' :p.**

**Summary : Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah buku harian milik Baekhyun yang berisi tentang dirinya. Dengan niat membuat hati Baekhyun tersiksa saat bersamanya, Chanyeol selalu bermesraan dengan yeoja-yeoja disekelilingnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun telah lelah meminta hubungan itu berakhir, Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu? *Sumarry gagal***

**Warning : Typo, ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan, judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Buat yang gak senang dengan FanFic Chanbaek atau pun percintaan sesama jenis, kalian boleh tekan tombol close. Gak terima bash dan kritikan yang menjatuhkan! DLDR! Dan buat tangan-tangan jail yang gak kreatif + gak punya ide, mohon jangan copy cerita butut ini, karena kalian juga yang akan rugi, kkkk~**

**Oke, selamat membaca ^o^**

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Sesekali Luhan membuat lelucon agar Baekhyun tertawa. Namun sepertinya tuan Byun itu sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Ia hanya tersenyum masam.

"Kau tak menghargaiku Baekkie, aku sudah susah payah memutar otakku hanya untuk membuat lelucon konyol. Tapi kau hanya tersenyum masam. Wajahmu mengerikan seperti itu Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang cerewet itu. Ingin sekali ia tertawa, namun hatinya masih sakit dengan kejadian tadi, atau kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Berjalan dengan Baekhyun si pendiam rasanya sangat aneh. Rasanya jarak dari kelas menuju ruang kesehatan seperti menempuh jarak beberapa kilometer. Aigoo~ untung saja sudah sampai. Kajja kita ma_"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Baekhyun mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Ia mendengar seperti namanya disebut oleh beberapa orang didalam sana .

'Itu kalian tau, mereka berbeda ! Dan aku namja normal! Kalian tau kan? Baekhyun itu hanya sebuah lelucon saja. Dan tentu kalian juga tau bahwa aku membenci kaum gay.' Bagaikan disayat beribu pedang. Hati Baekhyun yang masih terluka semakin terluka kala mendengar ucapan dari Chanyeol. Ibarat luka yang ditaburi garam, sangat pedih.

'Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana bisa jika kau membencinya kau menciumnya waktu itu? Seharusnya kau menamparnya 'kan? Dan lagi dari mana kau punya foto Baekhyun? ' Kali ini suara Sehun, Luhan mengeram kesal karena kata-kata Sehun. Disatu sisi ia seperti membela Baekhyun secara tak langsung, namun disisi lain ia seperti menyudutkan Baekhyun.

"Terserahmu sajalah Yeol . Aku hanya tak ingin kau jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Tanyakan hatimu siapa yang kau suka saat ini. Kajja Sehun-a. " Langkah kaki itu kian mendekat ke arah pintu masuk. Baekhyun hendak berlari , namun Luhan menahannya. Dua namja di hadapan mereka terlihat melotot , seperti melihat hantu.

"Luhan? Baekhyun? " Ucap dua namja itu –Sehun dan Kai- secara bersamaan. Luhan menatap mereka tak suka, sementara Baekhyun hanya tertunduk. Bahunya bergetar, ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras agar tak menimbulkan suara isak tangisnya .

Namja jangkung yang berada di ruang kesehatan –Park Chanyeol-terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya saat ini berada. Ekspresinya yang semula datar kini terlihat terkejut akibat namja mungil dihadapannya .

"B-Baekhyun?" Ucapnya tergagap. Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan sekumpulan anak manusia itu disana. Ia tak sanggup lagi meredam semua emosinya.

"Lain kali jika berbicara pakai otakmu tuan Park!" Ucap Luhan dengan tajam sebelum ia berlalu mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ia mulai berteriak seperti orang gila disana.

"Aaaarggghhh! Wae? Kenapa aku sangat lemah? Hiks ! Jika saja aku kaya apakah aku bisa berkuasa juga seperti mereka? Semuanya tak adil~! " Baekhyun teruduk lemah. Ia menangis dengan keras, seperti seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan lollipop kesayangannya.

Tangisannya terhenti saat seseorang beridiri tepat dihadapnnya. Menutupi pandangannya yang sedang melihat awan kelabu saat itu. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa pengganggunya kali ini. Apakah para berandalan sekolah yang ingin memukulinya lagi? Atau seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang ingin menolongnya? Opsi pertama mungkin saja terjadi, namun opsi kedua rasanya sangat konyol terjadi di era seperti sekarang ini. Mata nya membulat saat melihat siapa orang di hadapnnya. Ini lebih menakutkan dari Yongguk dan teman-temannya yang selalu menghajar Baekhyun habis-habisan. Dan ini juga lebih menyilaukan dari seorang pangeran berkuda putih seperti yang ada di khayalan Baekhyun.

"P-Park C-Chanyeol ." Ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata. Namja di hadapannya menyeringai lalu mendekati Baekhyun. Ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat membencimu ! Dan saat ini aku semakin membencimu karena kau sangat cengeng seperti yeoja ! Kau menjijikkan ! Aku jadi meragukan orientasi seksual mu Byun! Ah, aku lupa bahwa kau itu, gay. "

Dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Namun tak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Wae? Kau ingin marah padaku? Lakukan saja! dasar miskin , gay , dan menjijikkan! "

Baekhyun ingin menitikkan air matanya lagi ,namun ia mengurungkannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menimbang akan semua ucapan yang akan dilontarkannya kali ini.

"Benarkah? Jika seperti itu, lebih baik kita putus. Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Dan kau fikir cinta itu hanya sebuah lelucon? "Baekhyun telah lelah dengan semuanya. Terhadap tindakan Chanyeol yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan. Dan bully-an juga ejekan dari para murid disana kian menjadi-jadi. Apakah mereka tak takut akan ancaman Chanyeol untuk tak menyakiti Baekhyun? Ayolah, mereka semua tau bahwa Chanyeol hanya bermaksud memboikot Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Jujur dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tak rela melepas namja bermarga Park itu. Namun disisi lain, hatinya juga tak kuat menahan segala cacian dan tindakan sialan yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam mematung. Seakan terkejut akan keputusan yang Baekhyun ucapkan tadi. Ia seperti tak rela. Cih! Benar saja kata Jongin dan Sehun bahwa Chanyeol itu naïf dan munafik!

Baekhyun hendak berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol disana. Namun Chanyeol menahan lengannya agar tetap disana.

"Kau fikir kau bisa semudah itu berlari dariku ? Cih! Kau tetap berstatus sebagai pacarku, dan jangan membantahnya Byun Baekhyun sayang . " Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi . Belum puaskah Chanyeol menyiksanya? Aku rasa iya, si keras kepala itu terang saja belum puas melihat Baekhyun menderita. Entah alasan apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku lelah Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang tangannya. Ia berjalan menjauh. Mau protes atau bagaimana pun tetap saja Chanyeol yang akan menang. Dari pada melawan dan ujung-ujungnya dihajar habis-habisan, lebih baik bungkam untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya dengan senyuman sinis .

" Kau belum ku dapatkan dan aku belum puas membuat mu menderita. Kau takkan bisa lari dariku."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Baru saja ia ingin berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah tiba-tiba saja sebutir telur terlempar ke kepalanya. Ia meringis pelan lalu mencari siapa pelakunya. Baekhyun terkejut saat secara tiba-tiba para penguasa di Victory High School melemparinya dengan banyak telur dan juga tepung. Baekhyun hanya terdiam seperti patung. Ia sudah terbiasa, terbiasa diperlakukan demikian. Ia merasa muak dengan anak-anak disini. Berbeda sekali dengan teman-teman Baekhyun di Junior High School dulu.

"Rasakan itu Byun Baekhyun!"

"Dasar tak tau diri! Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, hah?"

"Hey, apa kau tak capek terus-terusan menjadi bantalan tinju? Menyedihkan sekali kau ini."

"Mati saja kau!"

Baekhyun menunduk diam. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Hentikan kalian semua!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang berlari pada kerumunan itu. Mereka semua bubar karena mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Do Kyungsoo.

"Sekali lagi kalian mengganggunya aku takkan segan menjadikan kalian menu makanan di restoran ayahku!" Semua bergidik ngeri. Jika sudah mengamuk Kyungsoo bisa berubah seperti psikopat, asal tau saja.

"Baek? Gwaenchanayo? Kajja kita membersihkan tubuhmu dulu?" Ajak Kyungsoo sembari merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"Kau pergi saja Kyung-a, aku… Aku bisa membersihkan ini sendiri." Baekhyun terus menunduk dalam. Cairan bening dari matanya terus saja mengalir.

"Baek? Kau menangis?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"T-tidak Kyung, hiks….A-aku pergi dulu." Kyungsoo menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Kyungsoo juga menangis. Karena sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat amat menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Kuatlah Baek sampai kita lulus nanti." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lokernya berada. Lagi-lagi apa yang dilihatnya? Kekasihnya sendiri berciuman dengan yeoja lain di ruang ganti milik namja. Baekhyun terus berjalan menuju lokernya tanpa mempedulikan pemandangan yang ckup menghancurkan hatinya itu. Ia berpura-pura tak peduli, namun kepalanya terasa sangat sakit melihatnya.

"Dara noona, saranghae" Sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol menyebut nama 'Dara'. Apakah ia telah berbalikan kembali? Fikir Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Ia mencengkram erat kemejanya yang sudah tak layak pakai karena banyak tepung dan telur menempel disana.

"Channie, aku ingin tau apakah kau benar-benar menyukai pacarmu itu?" Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun menajamkan telinganya.

"Ck! Noona bicara apa sih? Dia itu hanya bahan taruhan, tak lebih." Seperti tak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali Chanyeol mengucapakannya. Cukup, Baekhyun semakin merasa dungu sekarang. Apakah ia hanya bantalan tinju? Rasanya lebih sakit dari pada di lempari ribuan telur oleh teman-temannya.

"Benarkah? Mianhae Channie, aku salah paham saat dulu. Aku tau kau hanya dijebak oleh orang-orang yang tak menyukai hubungan kita."

Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan kuat. Dengan sialannya ponsel Baekhyun berdering saai itu pula. Tertera nama 'Xiumin hyung' disana. Baekhyun berbicara sambil berbisik.

"Mwoya hyung?"

'Yak! Baek! Cepatlah pulang! '

"Ck! Aku tengah berada di sekolah hyung."

'Aissh! Ini darurat! Kau tau? Yeoja yang katanya mencintaimu itu datang lagi kemari dan mengancam akan mengacaukan café jika kau tidak menampakkan batang hidungmu!'

"Mwo? Jiyeon ada disana? Astaga! Hentikan dia hyung, dan katakan padanya aku sebentar lagi pulang." Teriak Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

'Yak! Oppa! Kau cepat datang! Aku akan menikahi ayahmu jika kau tidak pulang!'

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan cepat ia memutuskan panggilan itu.

"Mwoya? Ada bocah yang menguping disini?"

DEG!

"C-Chanyeol?" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Ck! Kau mau mati?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia sudah melihat tak ada lagi Sandara disana.

"M-mian, aku bahkan tak tau kau_"

"Bohong! Bahkan aku melihatmu masuk tadi!"

Lama mereka terdiam hingga Baekhyun menantang tatapan Chanyeol.

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa? Sudahlah Chanyeol-ssi, aku mau pergi!"

BRAKKKK…. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu pada dinding loker. Ia mencengkram keras kerah baju Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku hah?"

"Apa? Kapan aku mengikutimu? Itu semua hanya kebetulan saja. Lagi pula aku tak peduli siapa yang kau cium atau kau apakan karena bukankah kita tak ada hubungan apapun lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan air mata mengalir dikedua matanya.

"Jinjja? Siapa yang mengatakan jika kita sudah putus?"

"Lalu siapa pula yang mengatakan kita pernah jadian?" Balas Baekhyun sengit.

"Disini aku yang berkuasa, jadi ikuti saja apa yang kukatakan." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Apa karena kau kaya? Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiranmu Chanyeol-ssi. A-aku, aku mencintaimu tetapi kau seolah menekanku. Kau membuatku seperti boneka. Jika kau ingin menyiksaku jangan jadikan aku kekasihmu, tetapi jadikan aku musuhmu." Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram erat kerah bajunya. Chanyeol terdiam mematung disana seorang diri. sejujurnya ia juga tak mengerti dengan jalan fikirannya, tentang hatinya, tentang semuanya.

"Kau membuatku gila Baekhyun sialan!" Ucapnya lirih.

Baekhyun merendam tubuhnya di bathub. Luka memar disekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri saat kulitnya mengenai air hangat di dalam bathub. Tubuhnya serasa sangat lelah. Untung saja hari ini fans maniaknya patuh saat disuruh pulang oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap tubuhnya dengan sabun cair hingga berbusa. Namja mungil itu juga mengusap rambutnya dengan shampoo ekstra agar tak bau telur. Setelah selesai berendam ia berjalan menuju shower dan membilas tubuhnya.

Baekhyun berbaring di tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Setelah berganti pakaian dulu tentunya. Perutnya mendadak sakit, mungkin akibat pukulan Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Keadaannya sangat sepi karena ayahnya belum pulang dinas luar kota. Ibunya, ia tak memiliki ibu bahkan Baekhyun tak tau siapa ibunya. Baekhyun memandang suasana rumahnya sendu.

"Andai aku punya ibu." Lirihnya pelan. Baekhyun meringkuk disofa ruang tamu. Rumah Baekhyun tergolong besar, namun tak sebesar rumah-rumah chaebol di sekolahnya.

"Aku ingin mati saja!" Lirihnya lagi. Akhirnya namja mungil itu tertidur dengan pulasnya di sofa ruang tamu dan meringkuk seperti anak anjing kedinginan.

Hari ini Baekhyun terlihat sedikit lebih ceria dari biasanya. Mungkin karena sudah mengucapkan sedikit uneg-unegnya kemarin pada Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum tipis saat ada teman sekelasnya yang bertemunya. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, tak semua murid disana membenci Baekhyun.

Eyeliner yang dipakainya hari ini terlihat lebih tegas dan tebal. Mungkin untuk menutupi matanya yang sedikit sembab karena menangis semalam. Ia duduk dibangkunya sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. Untungnya tadi pagi Chen-pegawai yang bekerja di café ayahnya- memberinya makanan itu.

Baekhyun membuka kotak bekal tersebut. Betapa senangnya ia saat melihat udang goreng tepung, cumi-cumi dan beberapa telur gulung beserta nasi. Semua itu adalah makanan kesukaannya. Setidaknya masih ada yang peduli padanya bukan?

Baekhyun menyuapkan udang goreng ke mulutnya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat melahap makanan-makanan itu. Ketenangan tersebut musnah saat Sehun,Jongin dan Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya. Ingin rasanya ia membanting ketiga orang itu, namun ia masih tau diri. Padahal Baekhyun sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali agar tak bertemu tiga orang itu tepatnya Chanyeol.

"Wah Yeol, kekasihmu membawa bekal enak." Ucap Jongin. Baekhyun melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang itu. Ia ingin menjadi Baekhyun yang tak peduli pada siapapun saat ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, setidaknya kau bawakan untuk kekasihmu juga, kkk~" Sehun dan Jongin tertawa setelah Sehun mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun tenang.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Ini sekolah milik ayahku."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan lanjut memakan bekalnya.

"Chanyeol! Kau disini? Noona membawamu bekal." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat yeoja yang dibencinya masuk kedalam kelas, Sandara. Apakah Chanyeol hanya ingin pamer kemesraan saja? Baekhyun memakan bekalnya dengan cepat hingga mulutnya hampir penuh.

"Jinjja? Kau baik sekali sayang?"

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat saat mendengar hal tersebut. Sehun mendekatinya begitupula dengan Jongin.

"Hey Baek, bolehkah kami minta bekalnya?"

"Tidak boleh, kalian kaya beli saja sendiri!" Teriak Luhan secara tiba-tiba, entah sejak kapan ia masuk kekelas. Sehun mencibir ke arah Luhan.

"Dan kau Park Chanyeol, Sandara noona. Bisakah kalian bermesraan ditempat lain saja? Aku mual melihatnya." Sindir Luhan seraya menatap sinis dua makhluk itu.

"Terserahku, memangnya kau siapa? Ayo pergi noo_"

"Yeboseyo Chen hyung? Hahaha, bekalnya? Enak sekali. Aku selalu menyukai apapun yang kau buat Chentong! Hahaha." Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar Baekhyun yang sepertinya tengah bertelpon itu.

"Mwo? Jiyeon yang membuat? A-aku tau ini beracun, astaga!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan keras. Kelima orang disana hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

'Oppa! Tadi katanya enak? Aku sengaja bangun pagi untuk membuatnya!'

"Ck! Baiklah, ini enak. Pergilah sekolah Jiyeon-a. Jangan hanya menungguku di café."

"Siapa?Jiyeon?" Tanya Luhan sambil berbisik. Sehun menatap tak suka saat Luhan menyebut nama itu dengan senyum, dasar aneh. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

'Aku akan sekolah jika kau menciumku nanti!'

"Aku tak bisa, nanti ayahmu mencincangku." Balas Baekhyun sambil terus melahap makanannya.

'Geurae? Kalau begitu panggil aku chagi.'

"Apa? Kau gila? Malas! Aku tak berselera pada yeoja." Sehun dan Jongin terkikik mendengar ucapan Baekhyun itu, seperti mengejek. Chanyeol? Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

'Kalau tidak aku akan disini sampai kau pulang!'

"Baiklah, arraseo chagiya? Puas kau? Pergi kesekolah, oppa mau makan dulu ne?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, ia tersenyum miring. Apakah Baekhyun berniat membuatnya cemburu? Cih! Lucu sekali.

'Kyaaaa! Gomawo! Untuk yang terakhir panggil aku yeobo!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia berteriak seperti ahjumma-ahjumma. Jongin dan Sehun sampai bingung sendiri melihatnya.

"Araseo! Yeobo, puas kau hah?! Cepatlah pergi atau_"

PRANGGG! Dengan paksa Chanyeol meraih ponsel Baekhyun dan membantingnya sampai pecah. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya begitu pula yang lainnya.

"A-apa-apaan kau Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Kau perlu dihukum Byun Baekhyun, beraninya kau berselingkuh dibelakangku? Kau itu 'pacar'ku, camkan itu!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu memijat pelipisnya. Bingung dengan sifat aneh yang diderita sang pangeran Victory High School itu.

**=bersambung dengan tidak elitnya=**

**Wahahaha, gimana? Apakah author kurang nyiksa baekhyun-a? gimana ya? Chanyeol ngancam gak bakal mau jadi cast di ff author lagi kalo author buat baekhyun tersiksa sampe mati *plakkk*. Buat yang bilang alurnya kecepatan, maaf ne? hehehe, semua udah ada alur ceritanya. **

**Eniwey…author seneeeng karena banyak yang mau review. Gomawo~ *bow* . buat yang ngerasa ff ini kurang menyakitkan, kalian bisa baca ff ini sambil nyayat tangan pake piso *abaikan* … kkkk~ wokeh, review padat, update kilat….**

**Read and review jusseyou~ saranghae *love sign***


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : You Wouldn't Answer My Hearts**

**Author : DandelionLeon (Aleyna Park)**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin(Kai), other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Rate : T++++ (becanda ding ;p)**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff gagal , School Life , Yaoi (boyxboy).**

**Pairing : Chanbaek and other pairing bakal muncul di saat-saat tertentu.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini author cuma pinjam nama. Isi cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau kejadiannya itu hanya kebetulan semata *sinetron kale -_-*. Dan author gak pernah nyontek tulisan orang, maaf 'nyontek is not my style' :p.**

**Summary : Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah buku harian milik Baekhyun yang berisi tentang dirinya. Dengan niat membuat hati Baekhyun tersiksa saat bersamanya, Chanyeol selalu bermesraan dengan yeoja-yeoja disekelilingnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun telah lelah meminta hubungan itu berakhir, Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu? *Sumarry gagal***

**Warning : Typo, ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan, judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Buat yang gak senang dengan FanFic Chanbaek atau pun percintaan sesama jenis, kalian boleh tekan tombol close. Gak terima bash dan kritikan yang menjatuhkan! DLDR! Dan buat tangan-tangan jail yang gak kreatif + gak punya ide, mohon jangan copy cerita butut ini, karena kalian juga yang akan rugi, kkkk~**

**Awas, ada adegan kiss di chapter ini, yang merasa bocah mending skip aja bagian kiss-nya, tapi kalo mau baca gapapa juga siiih :p **

**Oke, selamat membaca ^o^**

"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Chanyeol, aku mohon!"

Tubuh mungil itu dibawa secara paksa ke dalam sebuah ruangan tua bekas kelas. Chanyeol menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

"Siapa Jiyeon?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Dia hanya fansku, dan tak ada yang namanya perselingkuhan karena kau dan aku tak punya hubungan apapun lagi."

BUKKKK! Chanyeol menendang perut Baekhyun dengan keras. Membuat namja mungil itu tersungkur ke sudut kelas yang penuh debu itu. Bahkan makanan yang baru saja ditelan Baekhyun belum hancur, ia malah mendapat tendangan dipagi hari.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya? Aku akan mengatakan putus jika aku sudah puas denganmu!" Chanyeol menjambak rambut Baekhyun dengan kuat membuat namja mungil itu meringis.

"A-akhh! Chanyeol-a, k-kenapa? Kau membenciku?"

"Karena kau itu gay, menjijikkan dan sok lemah."

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadikanku kekasihmu?"

"Agar kau tersakiti dan meninggalkanku. Agar kau tau bahwa perasaan itu salah!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Lalu kenapa kau marah saat_aakhh…saat Jiyeon menelponku?"

Chanyeol melepas jambakannya, ia tersenyum sinis.

"Karena aku tak ingin kau berdekatan dengan siapapun."

"Tak masuk akal, semakin hari aku semakin bingung denganmu Chanyeol-a." Lirih Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mencengkram erat kemejanya. Ia mendesis pelan.

"Bisakah, bisakah kau lupakan perasaan itu? " Tanyanya pelan. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Lupakan saja perasaan bodohmu. Lelaki tak pantas berada disisi lelaki."

Baekhyun mencengkram celananya, ia menunduk lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha, namun aku tak bisa. Mungkin aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Bodoh memang, tapi apa pernah kau mencintai seseorang Chanyeol-a? Terlebih itu lelaki."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Tau apa kau tentang aku?"

"Aku tau segalanya tentangmu." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Cih! Omong kosong apa itu? Menjijikkan sekali. "

BUAGGHH…DUAKKHH…BRAKKK..BUGGHH….

Chanyeol kembali melakukan penyiksaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu hanya mampu tersenyum pahit. Untuk kali pertamanya ia menyalahkan Tuhan kenapa membuatnya jatuh cinta pada namja seperti Chanyeol.

"Uhhukk…. H-hentikan! Aakh, aku m-mohon…uhhukk…" Pintanya dengan lirih.

"Mwo? Kau ingin menghentikan ini hah? Rasakan ini! hiks! Sialan kau Byun Baekhyun! "

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Benarkah itu? Chanyeol menangis?

"K-kau menangis? Apakah memukul rasanya juga sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Baekhyun menutup matanya saat melihat Chanyeol mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arahnya. Namun ia tak merasakan sakit apapun melainkan sebuah benda kenyal menyapa bibirnya. Ia membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Chanyeol menciumnya, mungkin sudah berubah menjadi lumatan.

"Ngghh…mmmh…l-lepasmmmhh."

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun seperti menumpahkan segala emosinya disana. Ia meraih tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun terus saja mendorong tubuh itu menjauh, ia takut sekarang. Bahkan lebih takut dari melihat Chanyeol yang selalu memukulnya.

"mmh,,, hah…hah…C-Chanyeol, a-apa yang_aaakhh!"

Baekhyun mengerang karena Chanyeol menggigit dan menghisap lehernya. Menggerayangi tubuhnya seenak hatinya. Baekhyun menangis terisak.

"Hiks…hentikan, C-Chanyeol. Hahh… a-akuhh"

Chanyeol, apa yang ada difikiranmu?

"Sshh…Diamlah Byun…."

"H-hentikan! Ini salah!" Teriak Baekhyun kalap saat tangan Chanyeol hampir saja menyentuh daerah privasinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti bahwa ini salah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan dingin. Baekhyun tetap tertunduk terisak. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku bukan pelampiasanmu Chanyeol-a. Hiks, bisakah aku pergi?"

"Jawab dulu aku! Kau tau bahwa kau salah? Kenapa masih mencintaiku?!" Bentaknya keras.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku. Kenapa kau membenciku?" Baekhyun berucap dengan wajah memucat.. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Karena kau gay, bukankah sudah kukatakan?"

"G-geurae, k-kau memang takkan pernah menjawab hatiku, aku_"

BRUUKKKK…. Baekhyun ambruk ke lantai. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya .

"B-Baekhyun! Yak! Dasar lemah! Bangun kau! Aissh, merepotkan!" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh itu,membopong tubuh kurus itu ke ruang kesehatan. Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dan ingin masuk kelas karena sudah bel melihat hal itu. Ia berlari mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau apakan Baekhyun? " Teriaknya sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang masih menggendong Baekhyun.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Cepat buka pintunya! " Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sial sekali karena dokter disana belum datang. Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kompres kepalanya, sepertinya dia demam. Ambilkan obat yang ada di rak obat. Beri paracetamol saja, kau mengerti? Dan jangan lupa setelah dia sadar belikan makanan."

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ah, tolong kompres perutnya dengan air hangat. Satu lagi. Jangan bilang jika aku yang mengantarnya kemari. Aku pergi!"

Pintu tersebut tertutup menyisakan Kyungsoo yang bengong.

"Siapa dia? Bergaya seperti dokter betulan saja! Aissh!"

Kyungsoo meraih air hangat dan beberapa handuk kecil untuk mengompres perut Baekhyun. Lalu air dingin untuk kepala Baekhyun. Ia mulai mengompres kepala Baekhyun.

"Panas sekali? Seperti api? " Gumamnya pelan. Kyungsoo menyingkap kemeja Baekhyun untuk mengompres perutnya seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Matanya membulat saat melihat memar diperut Baekhyun. Banyak dan besar-besar pula.

"Ya Tuhan Baek? Kenapa dengan perutmu?" Kyungsoo terus saja mengusap perut itu. Menaruh beberapa handuk basah di atasnya. Namja bermata doe itu mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang dipenuhi lebam.

"Wajahmu dulu begitu bersih, semua karena Chanyeol sialan itu!" Lirihnya. Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada leher Baekhyun.

"I-ini….k-k-k-k.."

"Kyungsoo! Bagaimana Baekhyun?" Luhan masuk dengan cepat saat mengetahui dari salah satu temannya bahwa Baekhyun sakit. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat Kyungsoo tergagap sambil menunjuk sebuah tanda berwarna merah keunguan di leher Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau?" Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, matanya ikut membulat.

"Kissmark?" Ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

"A-apa Chanyeol yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Sudah pasti! Jangan bilang dia sudah melakukan yang aneh-aneh! Awas saja, akan ku bunuh dia!"

"Sudahlah Lu, kita tanya nanti jika Baekhyun sudah sadar. Kau belilah makanan untuknya." Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan lalu berjalan menuju cafeteria.

"Ughh…"

"Baek? Kau sadar?"

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, ia mengucek matanya pelan.

"Ayo minum obat dulu ne?"

"Aku tak suka obat!"

"Baek? Jangan kekanakan. Ayolah…" Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Siapa yang membawaku kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh? I-itu, ada seorang namja yang melihatmu pingsan." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kikuk.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Ck! Aku tak bisa memberitahu karena ia tak memperbolehkannya."

Lama mereka terdiam hingga Baekhyun mulai terisak, bahunya terlihat bergetar hebat. Apalagi saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"K-Kyung, hiks…hikss…" Namja mungil itu menangis lalu memeluk Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba membuat sahabatnya memeluknya dengan cepat.

"W-waeyo Baekkie? Hm? Uljjima ne? Jangan takut, ada aku disini."

"Hiks…Chanyeol…Hiks…Aku Mencintainya…Hiks…"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kau telah disakitinya Baek, kenapa masih saja berkata demikian?" Kyungsoo masih terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"….."

"Huhh… Baiklah, jangan menangis lagi ne?"

Mereka tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang mengepalkan tangannya diluar sana.

"Pabo!" Lirihnya pelan, lalu namja itu pun berlalu dengan sekantung plastik makanan ditangannya.

Pagi yang indah dengan cuaca cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Chanyeol duduk malas di meja makan keluarga Park. Sang ibu-Victoria-terlihat mengolesi beberapa lembar roti dengan selai kacang kesukaan Chanyeol. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya duduk diam sambil membaca berita hari ini dari gadget ditangannya.

"Channie, makan yang banyak sayang." Ucap sang ibu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menyesap susu coklat hangat buatan sang ibu.

"Apa kau kembali membuat keonaran disekolah?" Suara sang ayah-Nickhun-terdengar begitu dingin. Chanyeol hanya menatap ayahnya tajam. Ia menggenggam erat gelas ditangannya.

"Jika iya memangnya kenapa? Apa peduli appa?" Tanya Chanyeol tak kalah dingin.

"Park Chanyeol! Sopanlah sedikit jika berbicara dengan orang tuamu!" Bentak sang ayah secara tiba-tiba. Victoria hanya duduk diam di bangkunya.

"Kau bukan orang tuaku. Aku pergi eomma."

"Park Chanyeol! Berhenti disana!" Nickhun terus meneriaki Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Sungguh, kepala Chanyeol rasanya hampir pecah mendengar teriakan sang ayah.

"Sudahlah Nickhun-ssi, biarkan dia pergi." Ucap Victoria dingin.

"Mwo? Pergi? Enak sekali kau berbicara? Terang saja dia menjadi pembangkang! Itu semua karena kau terlalu memanjakan anak itu!"

"Mwo? Justru ini semua salahmu! Salahmu yang tak pernah peduli dengannya! Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sialanmu itu!"

"Kau!_

BLAMMMM…..

Chanyeol membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Ingin rasanya ia lari, lari dari kenyataan. Namun Chanyeol tak bisa. Ia tak bisa berlari karena semua telah menjadi takdirnya. Keluarga Park, terlihat harmonis jika di publik. Namun lihat sendiri? Menyedihkan!

Chanyeol membawa motornya dengan kencang. Tentu saja itu bisa disebut sebagai kelangkaan. Biasanya si pangeran tampan itu hanya membawa mobil-mobil mewahnya. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Ia sampai disekolah dengan cepat. Seperti kecepatan angin.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah dingin. Jantungnya seperti ingin meledak meredam semua emosinya. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Chanyeol menarik seorang yeoja-yang sepertinya masih berada ditingkat satu-lalu menciumnya dengan kasar. Omong kosong dengan semuanya, toh tak ada yang peduli dengan dirinya, begitulah pemikiran Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya terpaksa berlari mengikuti langkah teman-temannya_atau musuhnya-dengan cepat. Seluruh siswa teriak histeris saat mengetahui ada kabar heboh pagi ini, terutama para jurnalis Victory High School yang haus akan berita.

Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Chanyeol-nya-berciuman di depan umum seperti itu? Oke, memang sudah biasa jika itu semua dilakukan tepat didepan mata Baekhyun. Tetapi ini? Astaga! Bahkan Chanyeol hampir saja melakukan adegan ranjang disana jika saja Han seonsaengnim tak melerai kejadian 'aneh' itu.

"Apa-apaan kau Park Chanyeol!" Bentak sang guru. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis. Si gadis yang menjadi korban sudah berlari entah kemana. Mungkin malu atau senang karena dicium oleh Park Chanyeol?

"Apa urusanmu? Minggir!"

Oke, ini bukan untuk ditiru. Tak seharusnya seorang murid membentak gurunya bukan? Baekhyun hanya tersenyum getir dengan mata berair. Si namja jangkung sejenak berhenti saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Chanyeol sengaja menyenggol pundak Baekhyun dengan lengannya. Namja mungil itu hanya mampu terisak pelan. Sangat sakit. Resiko mencintai, kau akan tersakiti lebih dalam. Apalagi ketika tau bahwa orang yang kau cintai membencimu seperti itu. Orang yang dicintai akan merasakan hal yang berbeda. Mereka akan besar kepala dan juga bertingkah sok berkuasa atas dirimu, karena mereka merasa di awan. Semua itu sudah jelas bukan?

Baekhyun duduk lesu di bangkunya. Luka ditubuhnya belum juga sembuh, begitupula luka dihatinya yang kian bertambah besar setiap harinya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tak berani menyapa Baekhyun karena mereka tau Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Namja mungil itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja. Menumpukan kepalanya diatas sana. Sehun masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah secara tiba-tiba. Sontak seluruh murid disana berteriak histeris-kecuali Kyungsoo,Luhan, Baekhyun dan beberapa anak 'autis' yang lain.

"Hey Byun Baekhyun! ikut aku!" ajaknya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Teriak Sehun secara tiba-tiba saat Luhan hendak mencelanya. Luhan hanya terdiam dengan mulut mengerucut imut. Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemah menuju tempat Sehun berada.

"Waeyo Sehun-ssi?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Chanyeol memintamu untuk bertemu dengannya. Yang jelas jangan banyak tanya, jika tidak dia akan menyiksaku sebagai budak! Cih!" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Sungguh, ia tau pasti semuanya akan berujung seperti kemarin lagi. Dipukuli kembali hingga ia mati rasa.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan karena Sehun yang dasarnya pendiam dan juga Baekhyun yang enggan berbicara.

CKLEEKK… Pintu menuju atap sekolah terbuka lebar.

"Aku tingal ne?" Seperginya Sehun, Baekhyun jalan menuju tempat seseorang yang membelakanginya. Seperti tengah memeluk seorang yeoja?

"Kenapa memanggilku?" Tanyanya dingin. Si jangkung yang membelakangi Baekhyun itu menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun ingin muntah sekarang juga. Chanyeol berciuman didepannya? Gila!

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dengan yeoja tadi. Yeoja itu sempat menatap sinis Baekhyun, setelahnya ia pergi berlalu entah kemana.

"Hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu. Bahwa berciuman dengan yeoja jauh lebih nikmat dari pada dengan namja." Jawab Chanyeol sinis seraya merapikan kemejanya. Baekhyun hanya tertunduk lemah.

"H-hanya i-itu? Lalu kenapa memanggilku?" Lirihnya sangat pelan dengan air mata yang hampir menetes. Chanyeol memandangnya jengah.

"Hhh…..Hey cengeng! Kau mau menangis? Aku membencinya! Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis, dasar lemah!"

Baekhyun meremas ujung kemejanya dengan kuat.

"A-aku tak menangis kok!" Bantahnya masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Oh ya? Lalu ini apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Hampir saja jantung Baekhyun melompat keluar saat tangan besar itu menangkup pipinya.

"M-maksudmu a-apa? A-aku…"

"Aish! Baru dipegang saja sudah memerah. Hey bocah, aku heran denganmu. Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki perasaan dengan lelaki? Kau gila ya?" Chanyeol berjalan membelakangi Baekhyun. ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya lalu mematuknya dengan korek api. Namja tinggi itu menghisap rokoknya , menghembuskan asapnya dengan frustasi.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau. Semua datang secara tiba-tiba." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah~ menggelikan sekali." Ejek Chanyeol.

Lama mereka terdiam. Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri bersender dengan pagar tinggi di depannya. Namja mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis.

'Rasanya aku senang jika kau tak memukuliku seperti sebelumnya.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan dingin, menyentak lamunan Baekhyun.

"A-aniya~"

"Huhhh….. Sejujurnya aku tengah badmood, terlebih saat melihatmu. Tetapi sepertinya melihatmu menderita membuatku senang."

Baekhyun membuang mukanya asal saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Baru saja ia bahagia sejenak kini rasa takut itu kembali hadir dihatinya.

"L-lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku? Kau ingin memukulku lagi? J-jangan sekarang, ku mohon. Aku belum sembuh benar." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu beringsut mundur.

"Ck! Kau kira aku tak punya hati? Kali ini pukulannya ku diskon! Anggap saja saat kau melihatku berciuman tadi adalah pukulan untuk hari ini." Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat berdirinya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hey!" Teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol hendak pergi menjauhinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit pun.

"Kita masih berpacaran?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan lantang.

"Tentu saja masih! Aku belum puas menyiksamu. Tetapi jangan senang dulu Byun! Kau itu tetap saja menjijikkan dimataku! Camkan itu!"

BLAMMMM…..

Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya. Entahlah, ia sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Entah harus senang atau sedih. Ia hanya tersenyum masam sambil mencengkram dadanya.

'Kau menganggapku kekasihmu hanya karena ingin menyiksaku. Kenapa kau membenciku Chanyeolie? Apa aku sebegitu menjijikkannya dimatamu eoh? Yang jelas aku masih tetap mencintaimu, Yeollie~'

**=tbc=**

**Wahahahahaha*ngakak nista* astagaaaaa! Makin hari makin ancur T^T *nangis gelundungan* . maaf ya? Ada adegan chanyeol nyium baekhyun maksa gitu. -_- chanyeol gak ada maksud lain, dia Cuma mau buat baekhyun sadar kalo cinta sesama jenis itu salah. Hahaha, chan bego! *digampar* .**

**Oh iya, jiyeon disini perannya Cuma ngilang-ngambang(?) doang kok e *dilempar granat*. Dan lagi mungkin di chap ini feel 'hurt'nya buat baek kurang, gak tega nyo~ masa tiap chapter dia disiksa mulu? -_- .**

**wokeh, sekian komat-kamit dari author cantik*hoekk* . makasih yang tetap stay di ff ini. aku menyayangi kalian semua~ .berhubung banyak yang review, author langsung update kilat ^^**

_**special thank's : **_

**[****BaekStreet****, HeppyERpy, ****Rachel suliss****, Wu Zi Rae KTS, ****ichigo song****, dayeol182, ****Jae Mi Lindudtz****, niShiners, ****Meriska-Lim****, , ****shantyy9411****, rizqibilla, ****Maple fujoshi2309****, starbucks91, ****Kim Bo Mi****, , ****sayakanoicinoe,**** 90Rahmayani, ****DaeKim****, RLR14, ****adibmiky****, Special bubble, ****ayuluhannie****, fuawaliyaah, ****Kang Yura****, tyrhyeee, ****exindira****, vitCB9, ****Luhaan Gege****]**

**Dan buat para Siders makaasih banget ^^ karena udah mau baca ff butut ini. **

**Review ne? ^^ pay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : You Wouldn't Answer My Hearts**

**Author : DandelionLeon (Aleyna Park)**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol,Choi Zelo, Sandara Park, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin(Kai), Kim Jongdae(Chen), Kim Minseok(Xiumin), Jung Krystal, and other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Rate : T++++ (becanda ding ;p)**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff gagal , School Life , Yaoi (boyxboy).**

**Pairing : Chanbaek and other pairing bakal muncul di saat-saat tertentu.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini author cuma pinjam nama. Isi cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau kejadiannya itu hanya kebetulan semata *sinetron kale -_-*. Dan author gak pernah nyontek tulisan orang, maaf 'nyontek is not my style' :p.**

**Summary : Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah buku harian milik Baekhyun yang berisi tentang dirinya. Dengan niat membuat hati Baekhyun tersiksa saat bersamanya, Chanyeol selalu bermesraan dengan yeoja-yeoja disekelilingnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun telah lelah meminta hubungan itu berakhir, Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu? *Sumarry gagal***

**Warning : Typo, ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan, judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Buat yang gak senang dengan FanFic Chanbaek atau pun percintaan sesama jenis, kalian boleh tekan tombol close. Gak terima bash dan kritikan yang menjatuhkan! DLDR! Dan buat tangan-tangan jail yang gak kreatif + gak punya ide, mohon jangan copy cerita butut ini, karena kalian juga yang akan rugi, kkkk~**

**Oke, selamat membaca~ ^o^**

**.**

.

Hari ini sekolah disibukkan dengan acara menghias sekolah. Mengingat festival yang akan diadakan Victory High School. Tiap kelas memiliki tema tersendiri untuk ditampilkan nantinya. Entah itu menampilkan drama, membuka stand café, atau yang lainnya. Kelas Baekhyun mendapatkan tema untuk membuka stand café. Mereka menghiasi ruangan itu sedemikian indahnya agar banyak pengunjung yang akan hadir nanti. Acara musiknya sendiri akan diadakan pada malam harinya.

Baekhyun menghiasi ruangan itu dengan semangat, kejadian 3 hari yang lalu seperti hilang begitu saja. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sesekali bercanda.

"Ah,Baekhyun-ssi. Bisa kau mengambil kotak yang berisi property di mobilku ? " Baekhyun menatap Zelo dengan alis mengernyit. Si autis kedua setelah Kwangmin itu berbicara padanya? Apakah ia bermimpi sekarang? Atau Zelo punya maksud lain untuknya? Jangan-jangan itu rencana Zelo dan teman-temannya untuk mengerjai Baekhyun lagi. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Baekhyun, Zelo kembali bersuara.

"Aku tidak ada maksud untuk mengerjaimu. Ini kunci mobilku, carilah mobil Ferrari merah di parkiran dekat gerbang utara. Maaf merepotkanmu." Zelo menyerahkan kunci mobil itu ke tangan Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu kembali memasang earphonenya dan melanjutkan acara menempel 'kertas ajaib' di pohon palsuyang ada disudut ruangan bersama dengan Kwangmin.

Masalahnya kenapa harus dia coba? Dan gerbang utara? Bukankah parkiran disana adalah tempat anak-anak tertentu yang bisa memasukinya ? Dengan sangat terpaksa Baekhyun berjalan kesana. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kesana. Ia mencari-cari mobil Ferrari merah. Dan apa-apaan itu? Ada dua mobil Ferrari merah yang sama persis disana. Dengan ragu Baekhyun melangkah menuju mobil yang berada disebelah kiri sisi tubuhnya.

"Apakah ini mobilnya? Ck! Aisssh, jika salah bisa saja aku dicap sebagai pencuri !" Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil tersebut. Saat ia ingin membuka mobil yang terkunci itu, ia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil didalam sana. Seorang namja yang memakai seragam sama dengannya, dengan seorang wanita yang tengah berciuman. Oh tidak! Mata indahku ternodai, batin Baekhyun.

Pipinya merona saat menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Matanya semakin membulat saat melihat siapa disana. Seorang namja yang ia kenal. Bukankah itu 'Park Chanyeol' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Oh, dia terlalu sering melihat ini. Namun tak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan incarannya saat sudah puas. Kali ini tidak, ia terlihat tersenyum dan mengecup dahi yeoja itu dengan tulus.

Padahal baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol menciumnya, walau ciuman itu berbeda. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya. Baekhyun ingin berlari, ia berbalik dan sialnya lagi Baekhyun menabrak mobil disebelahnya , menimbulkan debuman keras.

"Akkh! Sial! " Desisnya saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di lututnya. Mendengar sesuatu diluar sana, Chanyeol dan yeoja itu keluar. Betapa senangnya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun disana. Ingin menyakiti namja mungil itu lagi mungkin.

"Wah ,wah … Byun Baekhyun. Mengintip eoh? " Ejeknya dengan tatapan sinis seperti biasa. Yeoja disebelahnya mengernyit heran.

"Dia siapa Channie? Jangan katakan bahwa dia pacarmu yang sekarang ." Tanya yeoja berambut panjang sepunggung itu. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah yeoja itu lalu memeluknya dengan mesra.

"Aniya~ dia hanya pacar mainanku saja noona. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Dara noona. " Baekhyun menggenggam kunci mobil Zelo dengan erat. Tak ingin menangis disini dan diejek habis-habisan oleh dua orang dihadapannya. Dia cantik, sangat jauh berbeda dariku. Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia tau hal tentang Dara noona, bahwa Dara adalah mantan yeojachingu Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia bisa tau? Dia adalah fans Chanyeol, jangan lupakan itu.

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan dua orang itu, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Hei, mau kabur kemana ? Ah, aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu, dia Dara noona. Dia mantan yeojachingu ku, atau mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi yeojachinguku kembali. "

JLEBB … Rasanya sakit saat orang yang kau cintai mengenalkanmu pada orang yang ia cintai, dan yang menyakitkan lagi orang itu adalah bukan dirimu, tetapi orang yang jauh lebih baik darimu. Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan nanar, ia tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh.

"B-benarkah? Dia cantik, salam kenal. Semoga kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih kembali ne? A-aku harus pergi, Zelo sudah menungguku." Benar-benar bodoh bukan? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berucap agar orang lain senang sementara ia tersakiti disini? Ia hendak pergi namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya lagi. Tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Zelo? Kenapa dia menunggumu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dengan spontan ia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kunci mobilnya dan menyerahkan sesuatu yang penting. Maaf aku buru-buru."

"Jawabanmu itu ambigu bodoh! Jelaskan secara rinci untuk apa dia menunggumu?" Baekhyun dan Sandara menatap aneh akan sikap Chanyeol itu.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kau bisa tanyakan pada Zelo jika perlu. Maaf aku harus pergi ,Yeol ." Tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil Zelo berada. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dihatinya saat ini.

"Kau kenapa Chanchan? Untuk apa kau peduli padanya ? Ada aku disini. " Ucap Sandara noona disebelahnya. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa hatinya itu cemburu? Si bodoh itu memang naïf.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya. Ia menyerahkan property yang baru saja ia ambil dan kunci mobil Zelo pada sang empunya. Dengan wajah sedih ia menggunting balon yang ia pegang.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Aku menyuruhmu untuk meniupnya! Bukan mengguntingnya!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal. Baekhyun tersadar akan kebodohannya. Dengan kaget dan tak sengaja namja itu menggunting jarinya sendiri. Untung saja jarinya itu tidak putus. Darah mengalir dari jari telunjuknya. Luhan yang panik begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya.

"Ck! Pabo! Kenapa kau menggunting jarimu sendiri, eoh ? " Tanya Kyungsoo dengan kesal, namun Baekhyun hanya diam seperti orang bodoh.

"Yak! Byun Baek, kau ini gila atau bagaimana? Setidaknya kau akan menjerit kesakitan, kenapa kau hanya diam? " Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk pada dua sahabatnya itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi seperti orang linglung. Sifat cerianya sirna begitu saja semenjak ia dan Chanyeol 'berpacaran'. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatapnya sedih. Luhan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu membalut luka yang ada dijari telunjuk Baekhyun.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi karna si bodoh itu, Baek. Jika kau tak sanggup lebih baik putus saja. " Usul Luhan di susul anggukan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap jarinya yang terbungkus dengan sapu tangan biru milik Luhan.

"Sudah, namun ia memaksaku agar tetap menjadi pacarnya." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'benarkah?' Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mungkin ia hanya ingin menyiksa ku lebih lama. Sudahlah, aku lapar! Kajja~ kita istirahat dulu." Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berjalan menuju cafeteria. Tentu saja sudah mendapat izin dari ketua kelas.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, namun Baekhyun tak kunjung pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang musik. Tujuannya hanya satu, bermain piano dan menyanyi sepuasnya. Kebetulan sekolah sudah sepi mengingat jam pulang yang telah berlalu sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya Baekhyun berjalan menuju salah satu grand piano di ujung ruangan.

Sinar oranye mentari memasuki ruangan gelap itu melalu jendela besar yang ada tepat di samping piano. Baekhyun duduk disana dengan wajah murung. Tanpa ia ketahui ada seseorang lagi disana.

Jemari lentiknya mulai menari, menekan tuts piano dengan penuh perasaan. Dentingan piano yang sangat indah terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

(EXO-K _ baby don't cry)

**Doeneun mangseoriji ma jebal, nae simjangeul geodueo ga**

**Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha , dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam**

**Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon , huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdoramyeon**

**Neoui geu saranggwa , bakkun sangcho modu taewoboryeo**

**Baby don't cry tonight eodeumi geochigo namyeon**

**Baby don't cry… tonight… eobseotdeon iri doel geoya**

**Mulgeopumi deoneun geoseun nega aniya kketnae mollaya haetdeon**

**So baby don't cry…cry.. nae sarangi neol jikki teni…**

"Hiks…hiks…"

Isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Setelah bernyanyi dengan penuh emosi, dadanya kembali terasa sakit.

"K-kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Hiks….hiks…"

"Hoahhmm, dasar cengeng. Menangis seperti perempuan, pantas saja kau selalu di bully."

DEG! Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang disana. Namja itu meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Jangan menangis. Kenapa kau tak menangis saat Yongguk menghajarmu? Kau menangisi namja seperti Park Chanyeol. Aku heran melihatnya." Ucap namja itu dengan wajah datar. Ia menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hijau miliknya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam mematung.

"Z-Zelo, kenapa kau b-bisa disini?" Baekhyun menatap seseorang dihadapannya dengan raut wajah bingung. Bingung karena , sejak kapan Zelo ada disana dan juga bingung karena namja itu begitu baik dan banyak bicara padanya.

"Hm? Tentu saja tidur. Dan kau datang secara tiba-tiba, bermain piano, bernyanyi sambil berteriak dan terisak-isak memukuli dadamu. Dan semua itu mengganggu tidurku, Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Zelo dengan ekspresi serupa, datar.

"M-mianhae, aku tak tau." Lirih Baekhyun sambil menggenggam erat ujung dasinya.

"Tak apa, lain kali jangan ulangi. Ah, wajahmu kenapa biru-biru? Kau habis dihajar Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Zelo. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menutup-nutupi seperti itu. Kau hanya melindungi si sombong itu. Jangan berlagak seperti malaikat tetapi hatimu tersiksa dan orang lain tertawa di atas penderitaanmu. Lagipula, seluruh sekolah sudah tau bahwa kau itu dihajar oleh Chanyeol."

Baekhyun hanya menganga mendengar penuturan Zelo yang sangat panjang itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya heran, Zelo yang banyak bicara dan berkata dengan bijak, dan juga ia terkejut mendengar kata-kata Zelo yang terakhir.

"D-dari mana kau tau? Bukankah kau itu bukan penggosip seperti yang lain?"

"Hm, semua ada di madding. Aku rasa para jurnalis sekolah ini benar-benar memata-matai kalian."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah. Ia benar-benar takut. Takut dengan amarah Chanyeol yang pastinya akan menghajarnya habis-habisan lagi.

'Bagaimana ini? Hhhh…. Tamatlah riwayatku.' Batinnya tak tenang.

"Tak usah takut begitu. Hadapi saja dan jangan terlihat lemah." Zelo memasang kembali earphone putih kesayangannya untuk menutupi kedua telinganya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aiiishhh! Semua karena buku diary sialan itu dan juga Krystal. Ya! Yeoja sialan itu membuatku seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengambil tas ranselnya yang ada tepat disebelah kursi yang tadinya ia duduki. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

"Selamat siang, anda pesan apa tuan?"

"Mocca latte dan juga ice coffe."

"Baiklah, harap tunggu sebentar tuan." Namja mungil itu berlalu menuju tempat seorang namja mungil bernama Kim Xiumin. Xiumin terlihat sangat serius meracik kopi-kopi.

"Hyung, mocca latte dan ice coffe. "

Namja imut itu duduk dengan wajah murung. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun-a? Di bully lagi?"

Baekhyun si namja imut mendongak untuk menatap Xiumin yag masih setia membuat sebuah latte art.

"Hm, kau lihat sendiri. Wajahku penuh dengan lebam. Tetapi tak apa hyung, ini sudah biasa."

"Ck! Jika ayahmu tau bahwa selama ini kau di bully pasti ia akan menuntut pihak sekolah!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Hahh! Entahlah, lama-lama aku muak sendiri. Yak! Kenapa lagunya mellow begini? Ganti! Ganti!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan kencang. Sepertinya sifat aslinya sudah bangkit.

Salah satu pekerja lagi disana bernama Chen memutar bola matanya kesal. Padahal ia sangat senang mendengar lagu 'Huh Gak – don't forget me' itu, mengingat ia tengah galau akibat seorang namja yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun saat ini. Yep! Xiumin dan Chen berpacaran, hanya saja mereka tengah bertengkar hanya karena Chen mengatakan Xiumin gendut seperti boneka babi. Oke, lupakan! Chen menukarnya dengan lagu Girls Generation –Gee.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kepala yang diangguk-anggukkan.

"Ini baru aku suka!" Gumamnya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Omong-omong hyung, kenapa Chen hyung menjauhimu? Biasa kalian selalu menempel layaknya perangko dan amplop. Kalian bertengkar?"

Xiumin menyerahkan nampan yang berisi secangkir mocca latte dan satu cup ice coffee.

"Cepat antarkan ini, pelanggan yang disana telah lama menunggu." Titah Xiumin dengan wajah tersenyum. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Malas! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku hyung! Hey Luna, antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 14."

"Ne."

Yeoja manis berambut pirang itu menuruti perintah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju meja yang disebutkan Baekhyun tadi.

"Hey nak, kau ingin menjadi gangster ya? Wajahmu penuh lebam begitu." Chen yang tadinya berdiam diri kini duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Xiumin hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan acaranya meracik kopi-kopi.

"Ne, aku berniat jadi gangster atau mafia sekalian! Dari pada kau, mengaku masakan orang lain adalah kau yang membuat!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan sinis. Chen hanya mencibir disebelahnya.

KRIINGG…Bel yang terpasang diatas pintu masuk berbunyi, menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang.

"Baekhyuuuun" Itu Luhan dan kyungsoo, dan yang baru saja berteriak itu adalah Luhan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ada apa Lulu?"

"Aniyo, kami hanya merindukanmu dan juga aku punya cerita. Hehehehe."

Baekhyun mengajak mereka menuju salah satu meja kosong, meninggalkan Chen dan Xiumin yang sibuk melempar deathglare sedari tadi.

"Kalian ingin minum apa? Atau mau cake apa ?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Selama itu gratis, aku mau red velvet dan cappuccino, hehehe."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Aku kopi hitam saja." Ucap Luhan. Kedua orang dihadapannya menatap Luhan bingung.

"Eihh, kopi hitam bukan gayamu. Kau ingin berlagak jadi orang dewasa?" Ejek Kyungsoo dan berujung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Luhan.

"Hahaha, biasanya kau selalu memesan bubble tea. " Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengejeknya.

"Iiisshh! Aku malas! Bubble tea itu seperti bocah! Lagipula aku malas karena si evil sialan bernama Oh Sehun itu juga menyukai bubble tea."

"Ha? Hanya itu? Hahahahahahahaha." Kedua temannya tertawa tebahak-bahak.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Dahi Luhan mengernyit.

"Aniya, kau bilang bocah padahal kau sendiri juga masih bocah. Hahh…. Baiklah, hyung~ red velvet satu , kopi hitam satu dan secangkir cappuccino."

Xiumin diujung sana mendengar teriakan Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Begitu pula dengan Chen. Ia langsung melesat menuju dapur untuk membuat red velvet.

"Ah, Baekkie. Kau tau? Saat kejadian Chanyeol memaksamu menjadi kekasihnya. Aku ditarik paksa oleh Sehun. Dan kau tau? Sehun menampar Krystal tepat dihadapanku!"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan wajah tak percaya. Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah Luhan hanya terdiam, karena ia telah mengetahui hal itu lebih dulu.

"Emm! Yeoja itu menangis seperti orang gila! Hahaha, aku benar-benar senang melihatnya. Dan Sehun juga mengancam agar ia tak mengganggumu lagi."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Atas dasar apa Sehun melakukan itu? Fikirnya.

"Pantas saja Krystal langsung berbalik menjauh saat bertemu denganku."

"Benarkah? Wow! Ternyata ia benar-benar takut dengan Sehun."

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Lu, Kyungie… K-kalian tau bahwa aku..emm…itu…"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengernyitkan dahi mereka saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang malu-malu atau terkesan ragu-ragu itu.

"Apa?" Tanya kedua orang itu.

"Alasan wajahku seperti ini…."

"Kami tau Baek, bahkan sebelum para jurnalis sialan itu membuat headline news di madding." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ini? A-aku takut, nanti Chanyeol memarahiku." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Memeluk tubuh rapuh Baekhyun.

"Uljima Baekkie-a. Ada kami disini." Ucap Luhan dengan mata berair.

"Ne, kami takkan membiarkan dia menyakitimu lagi." Sambung Kyungsoo. Ketiga orang itu larut dalam suasana masing-masing. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun dengan semangatnya membuat bekal untuk kekasihnya. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa dirinya benar-benar mencintai namja itu. Baekhyun juga ingin menunjukkan tak ada yang salah dengan hubugan 'gay'. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap kotak bekal-seperti kotak bento- berwarna merah dihadapannya yang sudah terisi dengan menu seafood.

"Yes! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Ucapnya riang. Ia menata kembali udang-udang goreng di sana dengan apik. Baekhyun sengaja bangun lebih cepat untuk membuat bekal tersebut.

"Diterima atu tidak urusan belakangan! Baekkie fighting!" Teriaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa Baek?" Tanya sang ayah-Kibum-yang baru saja pulang dinas luar kota.

"Ah..eh…i-itu appa, aku membuat bekal." Ucapnya malu-malu. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum lalu mengusak surai coklat anaknya.

"Untuk kekasihmu eoh?" Goda Kibum.

"A-appa~ jangan menggodaku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut membuat sang appa gemas sendiri.

"Aigoo~ uri Baekhyunnie~ malu eoh? Kkk~ geurae~ mianhae? "

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Jika sifat asli sang ayah sudah muncul, bisa-bisa ia pingsan karena sifat ayahnya yang suka aegyo tersebut.

"Hish! Appa menjijikkan!" Sang ayah hanya tersenyum lembut menatap kepergian anaknya.

Trio pangeran sekolah-Chanyeol,Sehun,Jongin-berjalan dengan langkah angkuh seperti biasanya. Kantin yang semula tenang kini terlihat lebih riuh dari sebelumnya. Para fans pangeran tampan itu berteriak histeris seperti orang gila kerasukan arwah gentayangan. Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Di meja Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan terlihat seorang yeoja, Sandara Park.

"Channie~ ayo makan roti ini." Ucap Dara dengan manja. Chanyeol tersenyum begitu manis lalu mengikuti perintah sang gadis. Jongin hanya menatap mereka datar, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

"Baek! Ayo kemari bergabung!" Teriak Jongin secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya dengan tajam. Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kkkk~ hey, apa yang kau cari Yeol?" Godanya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan wajah dingin lalu kembali menyantap menu makan siangnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada makhluk menjijikkan itu disini."

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Sehun disebelahnya menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Channie~ tak boleh seperti itu. Baekhyun itu juga manusia seperti kita semua. Memangnya dia menjijikkan karena apa? Dia manis bukan?"

BRAKKK! Chanyeol memukul meja dengan kasar saat mendengar ucapan Dara. Yeoja manis itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Jangan bahas dia lagi. Dia itu gay, menjijikkan dan juga….argghh! Aku membencinya!"

"Jangan membentakku seperti itu! Kau ternyata masih kekanakan seperti dulu! Aku selesai!"

Dara berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap kepergian yeoja itu dengan wajah kesal sekaligus menyesal.

"Kenapa kau membenci gay? Astaga, aku tau karena insiden rumor bahwa Park Chanyeol gay dulu membuatmu muak, tetapi tak harus seperti itu juga bukan? Itu sangat berlebihan Yeol."

Chanyeol kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"Karena ada seseorang yang ku percayai lebih dari apapun mempunyai kelainan seperti itu. Dia lebih memilih si jalang itu dibanding wanita yang sangat mencintainya."

Sehun dan Jongin mengernyitkan dahi mereka saat mendengar gumaman Chanyeol tersebut.

"Maksudmu apa Yeol? Siapa dia memangnya?" Tanya Sehun penuh rasa pensaran.

"Kau tak perlu tau."

Oke, jika tuan Park sudah berkata demikian, lebih baik diam saja. Dari pada kena amuk masa lebih baik diam saja bukan?

TAP…TAP…TAP…. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja Chanyeol dengan sebuah kotak bekal ditangannya. Jongin tersenyum menggoda pada Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu kembali menyantap makanannya kembali.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"I-ini, aku membawamu bekal. Sepertinya kau tak makan dengan baik akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya. Ayolah, walau sudah disiksa sedemikian rupa, jangan lupakan bahwa Baekhyun itu mencintai Chanyeol. Bahkan dulu ia lebih sering membuat bekal untuk Chanyeol, tetapi dengan meletakkan makanan tersebut secara diam-diam tentu saja.

"Cih! Aku tak butuh!"

Baekhyun meremas kotak bekal ditangannya. Ia kembali tersenyum cerah .

"Jika kau tak mau kau bisa membuangnya."

"Dan jika kau tak mau kami bisa memakannya!" Ucap Sehun sambil berhigh five bersama Jongin.

"Kemarikan!" Titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyerahkan bekal tersebut dengan kedua pipi merona. Chanyeol membuka kotak bekal berwarna merah itu. Matanya membulat saat melihat isinya.

"Seafood? Kau mau membunuhku ya? Wae? Mau balas dendam karena terus ku siksa?" Sinisnya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Matanya mengerjap dengan imut berulang kali.

"Memangnya kenapa? Seafood itu enak. Aku juga menyukainya." Jawabnya polos. Chanyeol berdecih pelan.

"Berhenti bertingkah sok imut. Aku lebih senang melihat si pengecut Byun Baekhyun seperti kemarin. Dan asal kau tau_"

Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya. Ia berjalan dengan senyum sinis diwajahnya, berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"_aku membenci semua hal yang kau suka!"

PRAAANGGG! Chanyeol membanting kotak bekal Baekhyun ke lantai hingga hancur. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak kaget.

"A-aku mencoba berbaik denganmu, kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?" Tanyanya dengan bergetar. Chanyeol menarik kerah seragam Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan? Aku membenci semua yang kau suka, aku membenci namja lemah sepertimu!"

Semua yang ada dikantin menatap kejadian tersebut dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Ada yang senang, namun ada pula yang iba melihat Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu berjongkok untuk mengambil makanan yang dibuatnya sia-sia itu.

"Mianhae~" Lirihnya pelan.

"Minggir kau!" Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terisak pelan sambil memungut makanan tak layak itu dilantai. Jongin menepuk bahunya pelan lalu beranjak mengikuti 'bos'nya pergi. Sementara itu Sehun hanya menatap miris pemandangan dihadapannya. Sejujurnya ia tak tega, tetapi mau dibilang apa lagi. Disini Chanyeol penguasanya.

"Hahahaha, kasian sekali kau! Dasar miskin! Mana mau Chanyeol memakan makanan busuk seperti itu!" Hey, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun telah sedikit tenang karena tak ada si pembuat onar seperti Krystal. Kenapa anak itu muncul kembali?

"Ini makanan masih bagus Krystal-ssi, bukan makanan busuk seperti yang kau katakan." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

Krystal berdehem sejenak lalu ikut berjongkok dengan Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan wajah tersebut dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Matanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan kosong. Buru-buru ia kembali berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Mau membantuku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan datar.

"M-mwo? Ahahaha, dasar gay menjijikkan! Tidak sudi aku!"

Baekhyun menatap kepergian yeoja itu dengan pandangan bingung. Ia mengedikkan bahunya asal. Kembali mengumpulkan pecahan kotak bento disana dengan wajah ingin menangis. Ia tau, dirinya sangat lemah. Jauh sangat lemah dari namja pada umumnya.

"Huhh…kau saja yang bodoh Baek. Sudah tau dia membencimu, masih saja berdekatan dengannya." Gumamnya pelan. Ia menatap makanan yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah tadi pagi dengan tatapan nanar. Baekhyun hanya berharap ada sedikit celah di hati Chanyeol untuk menerima kehadirannya. Tidak menjadi kekasih juga tak masalah, setidaknya Baekhyun hanya ingin dekat dengan namja tinggi itu walau hanya dengan status 'teman' saja.

.

.

Chanyeol mendribble bola basket ditangannya dengan keras. Berulang kali mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan saat bola tersebut tak berhasil memasuki ring. Jongin dan Sehun menatap teman mereka itu dari kejauhan dengan pandangan heran. Chanyeol itu memang moodnya suka berubah setiap waktu. Mereka juga heran kenapa ia membentak Sandara yang biasanya selalu dimanjanya itu. Hanya karena mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut ia menjadi orang sinting seperti itu. Apakah ia sebegitu membenci Baekhyun?

"Yeol, berhentilah." Titah Sehun padanya. Chanyeol tak memperdulikan teriakan Sehun tersebut. Ia asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Suara bola yang berbentur dengan lantai ruang olahraga indoor itu terdengar menggema. Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk pergi, lebih baik sebelum Chanyeol menjadikan mereka sak tinju.

"Ayo Hun, biarkan dia sendiri saja."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mereka meninggalkan namja itu sendirian di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"ARGGHHH! Kenapa bisa begini hah!" Teriaknya entah pada siapa. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai. Seragamnya telah basah dengan keringat. Matanya menerawang jauh ke atas. Terlihat cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat mengingat wajah Baekhyun dan juga wajah orang tuanya. Ia memukul lantai denga kepalan tangannya berulang kali. Dengan kasar Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Nafasnya terlihat tersenggal-senggal karena emosi maupun kelelahan karena bermain basket seorang diri.

Ia kembali mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum getir saat ia kembali berucap kasar padanya tadi. Bersalah? Mungkin saja, tetapi Chanyeol menampik hal itu. Ia hanya tak ingin menjadi seperti seorang 'bajingan' yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia tak mau Baekhyun juga terluka nantinya. Entah terluka karena apa, yang jelas hanya Park Chanyeol yang tau itu.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama dari Kim seonsaengnim berjalan dengan baik. Baekhyun menulis tugas yang diberi oleh sang guru dengan lancarnya. Dengan otaknya yang pintar ia bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Luhan memperhatikannya dari bangkunya sendiri. Entahlah, wajah Luhan terlihat menyedihkan. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika membaca berita dari headline sekolah tadi pagi. Tentang Chanyeol yang menghancurkan kotak bekal Baekhyun. Namja mungil berdarah Cina itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Sudah cukup! Ia ingin menghajar wajah sombong Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun, sahabat kesayangannya tersakiti lebih dari ini.

"Xi Luhan! Kau tak mendengarku?" Luhan tersentak kaget saat gurunya itu meneriakinya. Oh, salahkan ia yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Baekhyun hingga melupakan bahwa masih ada guru didepan sana.

"I-iya seonsaengnim!"

"Kerjakan soal nomor 2 ke papan tulis! Sekarang!"

Semua teman-temannya terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis padanya. Luhan hanya mampu menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Otaknya kembali mengingat nama Chanyeol. Ia terus menulis dipapan tulis, sampai Kim seonsaengnim kembali membentaknya.

"Xi Luhan! Apa yang kau tulis hah!" Bentak guru itu lagi.

"Memangnya apa seonsaengnim? Tentu saja jawaban_MWO?"

'MATI KAU PARK CHANYEOL! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTI!'

Seluruh murid tertawa saat melihat tulisan Luhan dipapan tulis tersebut. Ayolah, dimana otak pintarmu itu tuan Xi? Kim seonsaengnim akhirnya menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Keluar kau! "

"Hahahahahaha….."

Akhirnya Luhan keluar dari kelas tersebut. Tapi ia bersyukur juga, mengingat dirinya sangat benci dengan pelajaran kalkulus. Ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang sepi-mengingat para siswa berada didalam kelas-dengan wajah tertekuk. Dengan tak elitnya, kesialan kembali menghampirinya.

BRUUUKK…

"AWW!"

"Cih! Punya mata itu digunakan! Kau tau apa fungsi mata bukan?"

Geez! Suara ini, siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia bangkit dari duduk-tidak elit-nya dengan mata tajam menatap Sehun. Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum remeh ke arahnya.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun! Kau sengaja ingin menabrakku bukan?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya asal. Ia mengusak rambut Luhan membuat si namja Cina menatapnya bingung.

"Kau dikeluarkan dari kelas eoh? Kasian sekali kau ini."

CTAKK….Sehun menjitak kepala Luhan dengan kuat, namja mungil itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aww! Sakit sialan! Biarkan saja, memangnya kau sendiri kenapa diluar? Dikeluarkan juga dari kelas? Kasian sekali kau ini." Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Mulutnya terlihat mengerucut dengan imutnya. Sehun berdehem sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku hanya mencari Park Chanyeol. Ma seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk membawa anak itu masuk kelas."

"Heol! Aku juga ingin mencarinya, aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan sialan itu karena telah membuat Baekhyunnie kami sakit hati!"

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya berulang kali.

"Ckckckck, Xi Luhan. Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan anak miskin itu?"

"Oh Sehun, aku tak peduli jika dia miskin atau tidak. Yang jelas aku menyayanginya. Ia anak yang baik, asal kau tau saja itu. Baekhyun bahkan pernah menolongku dari kerumunan preman yang ingin menghajarku dulu."

Wait! Baekhyun? Yang sekecil itu? Bisa melawan preman? Sehun terus-terusan bertanya dalam hati.

"Aish! Baekhyun itu jago hapkido! Herannya mengapa dia tak melawan saat si sialan Chanyeol menghajarnya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bodoh.

"Yak! jangan pasang tampang dungu begitu!"

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan datar. Acara adu deathglare mereka terhenti saat melihat kedatangan ayah Chanyeol. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, Sehun mengikuti jejak Nickhun. Ia menarik lengan Luhan paksa.

"Yak! Mau kemana? Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Ssshhh….Diam saja, aku hanya penasaran dengan suatu hal."

Akhirnya kedua orang itu berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti sang pemilik yayasan sekolah itu. Disana sudah ada Chanyeol bersama guru olahraga mereka-Kangin seonsaengnim. Tak ada yang aneh. Seperti biasanya, sang ayah selalu tersenyum dengan manisnya. Sampai ketika Kangin seonsaengim menjauh, pemandangan yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan shock terpampang dengan jelas. Nickhun ahjussi menampar wajah Chanyeol dengan kuatnya.

PLAKKK….

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan hah! Berhenti berbuat keributan! Apa-apaan kau ini? Berani-beraninya bercumbu dengan wanita di sekolah. Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

PLAKKK… Chanyeol hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua sisi wajahnya telah memerah sempurna akibat tamparan sang ayah.

"Sudah puas? Ayo, pukul lagi aku."

"Dasar anak sialan! Kau selalu menyusahkanku! Kau sama saja dengan ibumu! Tidak berguna! "

PLAAKKK…..

"Aku tidak berguna? Lalu kau apa?"

Hampir saja ayahnya mencoba menamparnya kembali, dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan lengan ayahnya. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Jika kau tak mencintai ibuku, maka jangan menikahinya! Maka aku takkan lahir didunia ini! Dan kau pasti bisa bahagia dengan 'kekasihmu' itu! Aku muak!"

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Berhenti kau!"

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya diruangan tersebut. Ia menghapus air matanya yang dengan sialannya mengalir begitu saja. Tatapannya membulat saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang bersembunyi dengan wajah kecut. Mereka tersenyum dengan kikuk.

"Luhan? Sehun? Kenapa disini?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"K-kami hanya, i-itu…" Ucap Luhan dengan gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Jika kalian membocorkan hal ini, kalian akan mati."

**=TBC=**

**Astaga! Gak nyadar udah 4k+ aja words nya -_- *banting kepala ke tembok*. Mianhae? Ceritanya makin gaje begindang~ . otak author nyumbat, imajinasi terhambat *plakkk*. Special author buat panjaaaang chapter ini. anggap aja hadiah karena author lama update *apaan sih*. **

**Ciaaat…ciat….udah ada pangeran berkuda putih noh~ *tunjuk zelo*. Kasian kan baekhyun? si jerapah enak ada dara noona, masa' dia gak ada? :v .**

**Btw, ternyata peminat ff ini banyak juga ya? Author terharu *lap ingus*. Kalian buat author semangaaat! *muncrat*. Rencananya mau di hiatus-in aja ni ff, tapi karena banyak yang suka, gak jadi deh…takut di amuk masa XD**

**Okay, mian ngebacot lama-lama. Author minta review dari kalian semua. Sampai jumpa di next chapter yang lebih aneh lagi~ bye…bye…. Love ya~ :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : You Wouldn't Answer My Hearts**

**Author : DandelionLeon (Aleyna Park)**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol,Choi Zelo, Sandara Park, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin(Kai), Kim Jongdae(Chen), Kim Minseok(Xiumin), Jung Krystal, and other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Rate : T++++ (becanda ding ;p)**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff gagal , School Life , Yaoi (boyxboy).**

**Pairing : Chanbaek and other pairing bakal muncul di saat-saat tertentu.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini author cuma pinjam nama. Isi cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau kejadiannya itu hanya kebetulan semata *sinetron kale -_-*. Dan author gak pernah nyontek tulisan orang, maaf 'nyontek is not my style' :p.**

**Summary : Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah buku harian milik Baekhyun yang berisi tentang dirinya. Dengan niat membuat hati Baekhyun tersiksa saat bersamanya, Chanyeol selalu bermesraan dengan yeoja-yeoja disekelilingnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun telah lelah meminta hubungan itu berakhir, Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu? *Sumarry gagal***

**Warning : Typo, ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan, judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Buat yang gak senang dengan FanFic Chanbaek atau pun percintaan sesama jenis, kalian boleh tekan tombol close. Gak terima bash dan kritikan yang menjatuhkan! DLDR! Dan buat tangan-tangan jail yang gak kreatif + gak punya ide, mohon jangan copy cerita butut ini, karena kalian juga yang akan rugi, kkkk~**

**Oke, selamat membaca~ ^o^**

Luhan dan Sehun terduduk dengan soda ditangan masing-masing. Suasana taman yang masih sepi menambah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Bukan karena Sehun dan Luhan gugup satu sama lain. Melainkan kejadian yang tadi mereka saksikan dan juga ancaman Chanyeol. Luhan berulang kali menghembuskan nafasnya hingga Sehun meliriknya.

"Terhitung sudah hampir tujuh kali kau menghela nafas. Bisa-bisa kau kehabisan oksigen nanti."

Namja berambut white blonde itu meneguk soda ditangannya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

"Ck! Sudahlah, jangan mengundang perang. Kepalaku masih sakit karena melihat kejadian tadi." Balas Luhan.

"Chanyeol yang ditampar kenapa kau yang kesakitan? Dasar manusia rusa."

"Yak! Aku bukan manusia rusa! Dasar Oh Bihun!"

"A-apa? Bihun? Haaaahh…. Dwaeso! Terserahmu saja. Aku juga sakit kepala memikirkannya. Kenapa Nickhun ahjussi sekejam itu ya?"

Sehun menatap langit cerah diatas sana. Luhan mengangguk dalam diam.

"Mungkin, Chanyeol menjadi kasar karena memiliki masalah keluarga ya? Termasuk melakukan tindakan kejam terhadap Baekhyun. Itu pendapatku sih. Menurutmu bagaimana Hun?"

Sehun mengangguk samar. Ia menggenggam kaleng soda yang sudah kosong ditangannya hingga remuk.

"Entahlah, seiring berjalannya waktu pasti ketahuan juga bukan? Hey! Kenapa kita jadi penggosip begini ya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau saja, aku tidak." Sehun menggeram melihat namja mungil disebelahnya itu.

"Aisssh…..Aku mau tidur. Memang susah ya jika berbicara dengan manusia rusa." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan.

"Apa? Dasar Oh Bihun! Rambut uban! Jangan tidur kau! Yak!"

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan kotak bekalnya yang sudah hancur diatas meja makan rumahnya. Ia menggenggam kain pembalut kotak makan itu dengan erat. Kibum memperhatikan putranya itu dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyunnie?" Tanyanya lembut, menyentak lamunan Baekhyun.

"A-appa? Kenapa tidak bekerja?"

"Appa libur. Astaga! Kenapa dengan kotak bekalnya?" Tanya sang ayah lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata berair.

"A-aniyo appa, tadi Baekhyun tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Mianhae?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Kibum menatap anaknya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia tau ada masalah disini. Matanya kian membulat saat melihat sebuah luka lebam diwajah anaknya. Betapa bodohnya ia sampai tak menyadari hal itu. Kibum menangkup pipi anaknya itu dengan lembut. Tatapannya berubah dingin membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Kenapa wajahmu biru, Baekhyun?"

DEG! Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Ia menggeleng dengan senyum memaksa, justru yang muncul adalah sebuah ringisan.

"A-aku terjatuh appa_"

"Jangan bohong! Siapa yang membuat wajahmu seperti ini hah? Biar appa tuntut dia!"

"Appa~ kita takkan bisa menuntut mereka semua. Mereka anak orang kaya, yang ada kita malah dituntut balik."

Kibum menunduk, ia hanya bisa mengusap punggung sang anak.

"Maafkan appa nak. Appa tak bisa menjadi orang tua yang berguna." Lirihnya pelan.

"Appa, appa ini bicara apa? Sudahlah, aku ingin mandi dulu ne? Setelah ini aku akan memasak masakan kesukaan appa."

"Geurae? Baiklah, appa akan menunggumu chagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakiknya menuju kamarnya. Ditanggalkannya semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh kurusnya. Hanya luka lebam yang tertera jelas disana. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

"Kapan berakhir?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Hatinya sungguh sakit, terlebih dengan kejadian tadi. Ia menatap foto Chanyeol diatas meja belajarnya dengan mata berair. Foto yang ia unduh dari situs jejaring sosial milik Chanyeol.

"Apa tak ada celah dihatimu untukku? Andaikan aku ini terlahir sebagai perempuan. Apakah kau juga akan membenciku seperti ini? Hiks…Chanyeolie, aku mencintaimu~"

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah gladi resik buat acara festival esok hari. Masih tetap melakukan aktivitas seperti kemarin. Para siswa dan siswi sibuk menghias kelas sebaik mungkin. Kelas Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Jongin membuat tema 'The most handsome prince'. Padahal itu tak ada dalam daftar acara sama sekali. Jadi, karena kelas mereka lebih dominan dengan namja, mereka akan memakai pakaian ala pangeran di zaman Victoria. Nanti, siswi disana boleh datang dan meminta apa saja dari mereka. Entah itu sekedar sign, foto bersama, sebuah pelukan, maupun ciuman. Semua juga harus ada biayanya.

Chanyeol duduk termenung dibangkunya. Semua temannya sibuk menghias kelas dengan menyulapnya layaknya istana-istana di negeri dongeng. Jongin mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau tengah bahagia?" Ledek Jongin dan berujung mendapatkan deathglare di pagi hari dari Chanyeol.

"Aku berfikir bagaimana caranya menyiksa si Byun itu! Kau tau bukan? Ia pasti menyebarkan bahwa aku membuatnya babak belur. Sialan!"

Jongin mendengus pelan. Sejujurnya ia prihatin dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia bukan siapa-siapa disini. Chanyeol yang lebih berkuasa.

"Hey, kau tak puas menyiksanya? Jangan berfikir buruk dulu tentangnya. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang melihat kau memukuli Baekhyun saat itu."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam.

"Jadi, kau lebih membela si pendek dan cengeng itu dari pada aku? Aisssh! Entahlah, rasanya aku puas saat melihat ia tak berdaya."

Jongin menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hey, jangan-jangan kau seorang sadistic yang bahagia saat melihat pasanganmu terluka. Kkkk~ "

DUAGGGHH! Chanyeol meninju keras lengan Jongin.

"Sialan kau! Dasar yadongers akut. Kau fikir aku sepertimu?"

"Hey Chanyeol, jangan menyiksa Baekhyun lebih lama. Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Karma berlaku bro." Ucap Sehun sambil terus melakukan tugasnya, menggunting-gunting kertas.

"Apa? Yang benar saja? Bahkan jika dia memakai pakaian wanita seksi sekali pun, aku takkan mau dengannya!"

"Hoho, jika kau tak mau, untukku saja. Baekhyun itu manis sekali."

Seorang namja pirang dengan tinggi tubuh yang melampaui batas normal anak remaja ikut nimbrung dengan percakapan Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun.

"Yak Kris! Tutup mullutmu! Kau sudah punya Tao, jadi_"

"Kau cemburu ya? Hahahahaha" Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi panik Chanyeol.

"Cih! Mana mungkin!" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dengan wajah kesal ia menendang bangku dihadapannya. Otomatis Suho yang tengah berdiri diatas bangku untuk menyangkut sebuah hiasan sampai terjatuh.

"Yak! Dasar kau Park Chanyeol!"

"Apa? Kau mau marah?"

"Cih! Dasar! "Suho kembali melanjutkan acara pasang-memasang hiasan dan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Si bantet itu mau melawanku? Dia fikir dia siapa?"

"Hey Yeol, dia adalah titisan pangeran menurut kabar yang beredar." Jongin menatap Chanyeol serius.

"What? Yang pantas jadi pangeran itu aku. Dan sejak kapan kau jadi mirip tukang gossip seperti ini Kim Jongin?"

Jongin hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Channie~ boggoshippeo." Seorang yeoja manis datang dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat. Sehun dan Jongin langsung membuang muka, berpura-pura sibuk sendiri.

"Aku juga Dara noona."

CUP…

Chanyeol mengecup bibir yeoja itu sekilas.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita ke cafeteria. Ne? ne?"

"Hmm~ jika tuan putri yang mengajak, aku pasti akan menurutinya. Kajja." Kedua anak manusia itu berlalu menuju cafeteria sekolah. Sehun berdecak malas.

"Ck! Dasar yeoja genit!"

"Bukankah ia masih bersama Woobin sunbae? Chanyeol itu pabo atau bagaimana sih?" Racau Jongin kesal.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah meja yang ada disudut cafeteria sekolah. Ia mengaduk-aduk sereal dihadapannya sampai hancur. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sibuk menata kelas dan membawa peralatan-peralatan memasak untuk besok. Jadi Baekhyun hanya pergi sendiri. Pandangannya tertuju pada keadaan diluar sana. Melalui sebuah jendela kaca disampingnya, ia melihat sekumpulan anak yang tengah bermain bola. Tetapi sepertinya fikirannya entah kemana.

"Hei…hei…. Byun Baekhyun sendirian. Kemana para penyelamatmu?"

DEG! Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Itu Yongguk dan teman-temannya.

"M-mau apa kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Hm? Tentu saja mengganggumu. Hey, aku tak tau ternyata kau menyukai namja. Kenapa tak bilang?" Daehyun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku… Tolong jangan ganggu aku kali ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertunduk.

"Ck! Ayolah! Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu. Kkkk~" Yongguk duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun. Seluruh murid yang ada di cafeteria menatap ke arah meja Baekhyun. Seolah itu adalah tontonan yang menyenangkan, termasuk Chanyeol dan Dara yang baru saja datang. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat.

'Dasar lemah!' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Yongguk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menutup kedua matanya takut.

"Mau apa kau? J-jangan mendekat!" Lirihnya.

Chanyeol merasa dadanya bergemuruh, entah karena apa. Ia ingin mendekati Baekhyun namun Dara menahannya.

"Hey hyungdeul. Aku rasa sudah main-mainnya. Aku memerlukan Baekhyun saat ini."

Itu Zelo! Zelo berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Yongguk dan teman-teman lainnya tentu merasa heran.

'Zelo si autis menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari teman-temannya sendiri.' Oke, mungkin itu akan menjadi hotnews kali ini.

"Kau kenapa membawanya pergi Zelo-a?" Tanya Jongup heran.

Zelo tersenyum, teman-temannya menatapnya heran. Sejak kapan Zelo mau tersenyum dihadapan orang-orang, fikir mereka.

"Nanti ku jelaskan." Ucapnya singkat.

"Mau kemana kau membawanya?" Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Zelo dengan datar, ia meraih kembali lengan mungil Baekhyun.

"Tentu ini urusanku! Aku kekasihnya!"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Oww, sejak kapan kau mengakui kau sebagai kekasih Baekhyun? Apakah seorang kekasih selalu membuat pasangannya menangis dan memukulinya sampai babak belur? Hey Chanyeol-ssi, bahkan luka lebam diwajahnya belum menghilang, kau ingin membuatnya lagi? Kami ada keperluan dikelas. Luhan menyuruhku menjemput Baekhyun."

Murid-murid disana menatap Zelo dengan mulut menganga. Pasalnya, Zelo yang pelit bicara itu bisa berbicara panjang lebar juga.

Chanyeol merasa dadanya sesak. Emosinya semakin meluap-luap. Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Cih! Baiklah…terserah apa katamu, tapi aku ada urusan dengan bocah ini. Ayo!"

"Chanyeollie, kau mau meninggalkanku?" Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hendak pergi, Dara menghampiri mereka dengan wajah memelas.

"Aniya noona, kau juga ikut. Ayo!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggenggam lembut tangan dara. Tetapi saat dengan Baekhyun, ia menatap tajam anak itu dan menggenggam tangannya kasar.

Zelo hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tak tega melihat temannya itu tersakiti. Dengan langkah seribu, Zelo berlari menuju kelas. Tak ia pedulikan teman satu genknya yang sedari tadi meneriaki namanya.

BRUUUKKK! Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan. Sandara yang melihatnya tentu terkejut. Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi sangat arrogan seperti itu.

"Kau menyebarkannya bukan? Kau mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku memukulimu, iya? Jawab!" Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Baekhyun hingga mereka berdekatan.

"A-aku tak pernah melakukannya. Sungguh Chanyeol-a, aku…"

"Alasan!"

BUAGGHHH! Satu tinjuan mendarat di tulang pipi Baekhyun. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah Chanyeol! Hentikan! " Teriak Sandara karena tak tahan melihat Baekhyun.

"Ani! Dia harus ku beri pelajaran!"

"Ku bilang hentikan!" Teriaknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aiishhh!" Chanyeol menghempaskan kembali tubuh kurus Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun merasa sakit.

'Kau bahkan lebih mendengarkan ucapan yeoja itu. Sebenarnya aku ini apa untukmu? Lebih baik pukuli saja aku sampai kau puas.' Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Mianhae noona, aku kelepasan. Mianhae, mianhae…" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sandara tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

'Kenapa kau ucapkan kata maaf untuknya? Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku kan?' Air mata Baekhyun lolos begitu saja. Dan hatinya kian sakit saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Chanyeol mencium bibir Dara dengan lembut. Seolah Baekhyun hanyalah patung yang menyaksikan mereka.

Baekhyun mencengkram erat dadanya. Sakit, tentu saja. Ingin berlari namun kakinya terasa lemas. Ia ingin menangis berteriak, tetapi suaranya seperti tercekat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"A-ani, aku permisi dulu." Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Apa tak keterlaluan? Dia pasanganmu Channie…"

"Cih! Dia hanya bahan taruhanku."

Sandara menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang berada di samping pintu menangis lirih. Hatinya sangat sakit, ingin rasanya ia meninju Chanyeol sekarang juga. Namun ia tak tega, karena ia begitu mencintai namja itu.

Baekhyun berlari menuju kelasnya dengan mata berair. Berulang kali ia menabrak seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Tak jarang banyak yang mengumpat kesal padanya. Ia terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan apa kata orang.

BRAKKKK…

Seluruh siswa yang tengah sibuk menata kelas mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Baekhyun. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Air mata terus mengalir di pipinya.

"B-Bakkie, kau kenapa?" Luhan memeluk tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya.

"Jangan bilang jika si bajingan Park Chanyeol itu menyakitimu? Sialan!" Kyungsoo hendak beranjak mencari Chanyeol, namun Zelo menahannya.

"Tak perlu, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Semua yang ada disana terkejut. Tentu saja, sebelumnya Zelo dan Baekhyun tak ada hubungan apa-apa bukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba anak itu…

"J-jangan Zelo-a, hiks…Aku tak apa."

"Tak apa bagaimana? Kau sangat kacau Baekhyun." Youngmin berjalan menuju kerumunan itu.

"Youngmin benar, kami akan menghajar anak itu." ucap Zelo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ku bilang tak usah ya tidak usah! Hiks… Kalian jangan menambah buruk segalanya!"

Murid di dalam kelas itu terdiam. Baru kali ini Baekhyun berani membentak dihadapan mereka semua. Zelo dan Youngmin menghembuskan nafas mereka.

"Sudahlah, kalian kembali bekerja saja. Biar aku dan Kyungsoo yang menyelesaikannya."

"Baiklah." Kedua anak itu menjauh. Takut-takut jika mereka disana, Baekhyun akan murka dan menghajar mereka habis-habisan.

"Hiks… Lu-Luhan, Kyungie… Rasanya sangat sakit… Sakit sekali… hiks…." Baekhyun menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Luhan. Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Baekhyun agar anak itu tenang.

"Ssstt… Uljima, jangan lemah begini Baekkie. " Bisik Luhan.

"Kami akan membantumu. Lihat saja, Chanyeol pasti menyesal telah memperlakukanmu seperti ini!"

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, namun para murid belum juga pulang. Masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Chunji datang dengan membawa sebuah karung plastik besar. Entah apa isinya hingga ia harus meminta bantuan Ricky untuk mengangkatnya.

"Baiklah teman-teman, semua berkumpul disini. Aku akan membagikan kostum untuk besok."

Ternyata isi karung plastik itu adalah kostum untuk festival besok. Semua murid di kelas itu beranjak menuju tempat Chunji berada. Satu persatu dari mereka telah dibagikan kostum ala maid Jepang. Sangat lucu dan unik seperti yang ada di anime-anime.

"Kwangmin, kau memakai ini dan Youngmin ini."

"Minwoo."

"Krystal"

"Jeongmin"

Satu persatu dari mereka telah mendapat kostum. Semua memakai pakaian yang sama. Buat para yeoja, mereka memakai dress hitam putih dengan rok kembang diatas lutut. Sebuah boots hitam dengan aksen pita kecil berwarna putih. Sebuah bando kucing lucu. Dan juga aku lupa menyebutkannya tadi. Terdapat sebuah ekor di bagian rok bagian belakang. Dasi pita berwarna pink dan juga lengan pendek yang sedikit gembung. Sementara bagi lelaki, mereka hanya mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan sebuah vest berwarna hitam. Sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dan juga dasi kupu-kupu. Untuk sepatu mereka bebas memakai sepatu model apa saja.

"Dari mana kau membawa pakaian menjijikkan ini? Ewhh~ ekor kucing, sok imut!"

"Hey Amber, kau harus memakai itu. Kau itu yeoja, enak saja memakai pakaian milik namja! Lagi pula semua pakaian telah di jatah!" Chunji berteriak kesal pada seorang yeoja berpenampilan namja disudut ruangan. Amber mencibir kesal pada si ketua kelas. Ia melirik ke semua teman laki-lakinya yang ada dikelas itu. Berharap ada yang mau bertukar dengannya. Namun semua sibuk sendiri. Amber mencibir pelan, sedetik kemudian wajahnya tersenyum sumringah saat melihat namja mungil yang tengah melamun tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Ehm… Baekhyun, kau mau bertukar denganku?" Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Amber berbicara padanya. Biasanya anak itu tak pernah mau berbicara bahkan untuk menatap Baekhyun saja malas.

"Yak! Jangan kau ganggu Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo meninju pelan lengan Amber.

"A-ah~ Aniyo Kyungsoo-a, biarkan dia berbicara. Ada apa Amber-ssi?"

"Ehm… Bantu aku ne? Kau pakai baju ini, aku malas! " Amber menyerahkan sebuah pakaian dengan ekor kucing itu ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Eh? Maksudmu, aku pakai ini begitu? Shireo! Enak saja, nanti aku di katakan banci! Aku tak mau!" Sungut Baekhyun kesal.

"Hey, ayolah… Kau bahkan telah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Kau itu uke lagi, pasti manis memakai yang seperti ini."

"Ah~ benar juga! Kau pakai ini saja Baek, pasti imut!" Ucap Chunji tiba-tiba ikut campur.

"Wah, ide yang bagus! Lagi pula aku tak mau mengeluarkan isi perutku besok karena melihat yeoja jadi-jadian ini memakai pakaian yang imut!" Mendengar perkataan Youngmin, Amber mendelik kesal padanya.

"Shireo! Aku tak mau! Kenapa tidak Luhan saja!"

Luhan yang tengah asik mencoba kemejanya kini menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Aku? Hish! Enak saja, aku tak mau!" Protesnya.

"Hey, bahkan aku selalu memakai celana dan seragam milik namja jika disekolah, bagaimana bisa aku memakai pakaian ini?" Itu benar, Amber itu seperti lelaki bahkan seragam sekolahnya pun milik namja.

"Aku tak mau! Pokoknya tidak! Aku_ yak! Amber!"

Amber berlari menjauh setelah meraih pakaian milik Baekhyun secara paksa. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya saat Baekhyun tak bisa mengejarnya.

"Yak! Hosh… Awas..hoshh.. kau!"

"Sudahlah Baek, mungkin kau akan cantik jika memakai itu, kkkk~"

"Andwe! Hiks, aku namja!"

"Kita lihat saja besok! Akan kita buat si Park itu terpesona denganmu!" Ucap Kyungsoo antusias.

.

.

.

Hari festival sekolah, para siswa begitu senang hari ini. Disekitar areal taman banyak siswa yang berjualan. Bukan karena tak ada uang, tetapi sudah tradisinya seperti itu.

Ketiga namja tampan berjalan dengan santainya. Seluruh murid disana memekik senang.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka memasuki kelas dengan tampang stay cool seperti biasa. Mereka memakai pakaian ala pangeran di zaman Victoria. Sangat sesuai dengan tinggi tubuh mereka yang bak model itu. Chanyeol benar-benar tampan hari ini. Poninya ia biarkan menjuntai menutupi dahinya.

Seluruh siswi berdatangan ke kelas mereka hanya untuk berfoto atau bahkan meminta sebuah ciuman dari namja-namja dikelas itu.

"Oppa, aku ingin foto!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas saat seorang yeoja genit menghampirinya. Mau tak mau ia melakukan permintaan yeoja itu.

Sehun dan Jongin juga demikian. Mereka terus saja melakukan sesi foto seakan mereka adalah artis terkenal.

"Hey, aku penasaran dengan kelas Luhan." Ucap Sehun berbisik pada Jongin.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mereka membuka stand café. Aku ingin kesana."

Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Wae? Kau ingin bertemu rusa liarmu itu? Kkkk~"

"Ish! Disana ada pohon kertas ajaib. Kita bisa mengambil satu lalu lihat siapa orang yang akan melayani kita."

Mata Jongin melebar mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tentu saja ia ingin kesana, siapa tau dia bisa mendapat pelayan seperti Kyungsoo?

"Hey, ayo kita kesana!" Teriaknya dengan girang. Sehun menepuk jidatnya kesal.

'Dasar overacting!' Batinnya.

"Hey, Yeol. Kami mau ke kelas Byunbaek. Kau ikut?"

Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk dari acara foto bersama 'fans'nya itu menoleh ke arah dua sahabatnya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cih! Yakin? Kau tak ingin bertemu 'kekasih'mu?" Ledek Sehun dengan menekankan kata 'kekasih'.

"Aku malas!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Channie~"

Jongin dan Sehun memutar bola mata mereka malas saat mendengar seorang yeoja memeluk Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

"Dara noona!" Pekik Chanyeol senang.

"Kau tampan sekali,hm?"

"Kau juga cantik, sayang."

Jongin dan sehun saling beradu pandang. Sayang? Apa mereka telah berbalikan lagi?

"Kau bisa saja… Em, kita ke kelas kekasihmu, kajja? "

"Buat apa?" Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah masam.

"Ck! Ayolah, disana menyenangkan! Tak ada penolakan!" Dengan paksa Dara menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju kelas Baekhyun. Jongin dan Sehun berjalan dibelakang kedua orang itu.

Suasana kelas Baekhyun berubah senyap saat Chanyeol datang. Siswa-siswi disana terdiam, mungkin karena ketampanannya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari lelaki mungil. Hey, untuk apa dia mencarinya?

"Selamat datang sunbae-nim. Silahkan ikuti aku…" Amber membawa keempat orang itu menuju sebuah pohon plastik besar yang terdapat kertas-kertas tertempel disana. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau ambil salah satu kertas dan lihat nama siapa yang ada disana. Orang itu yang akan melayanimu."

Sehun dan Jongin berebut mengambil kertas tersebut. Dara mengambilnya dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Chanyeol? Ia hanya melihat ketiga orang itu heran.

"Aissshh! Apa-apaan ini? Krystal?" Jongin merengut sebal saat melihat nama yang tertera dikertas tersebut. Dengan segera Amber memanggil yeoja pujaan-ehmm-hatinya itu.

"Krystal-ssi, kau bawa Jongin menuju meja yang diinginkannya." Sejujurnya Amber tak rela, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku, hitam!" Krystal menarik tangan Jongin dengan kasar menuju salah satu meja disudut ruangan.

"Em, Chunji." Amber memanggil sang ketua kelas untuk menuntun Dara menuju meja kosong yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat duduk Jongin.

"Kau bacakan, aku malas." Jawab Sehun acuh tak acuh. Padahal ia sudah tau siapa yang akan melayaninya.

"Xi Luhan? Wahahaha. Kau mendapat seorang namja cantik. Luhan-a! Kemari."

Luhan berlari dengan wajah tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian senyuman itu memudar.

"Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Kau bawa Sehun-ssi ke meja di ujung sana."

"Mwo? Shirreo! Dia punya kaki kan?" Luhan hendak beranjak dari sana namun Sehun menahannya.

"Yak! Kau ini harus hormat pada tamu, apalagi tamunya pangeran sepertiku!" Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. Nanti saja berdebatnya, fikirnya. Dengan tak ikhlas ia membawa Sehun menuju meja yang telah disebutkan Amber tadi.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu Chanyeol sunbae."

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna ungu muda. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat nama disana.

" Baby Hyun? Siapa ini?" Amber tersenyum sumringah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Wah! Kau orang yang istimewa, kau akan dilayani oleh pelayan istimewa kami. Harap duduk disana dulu ne?" Amber menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah. Dengan santainya Chanyeol berjalan menuju bangku tersebut.

"Anyeong, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia tertegun dengan mata membelalak.

'Siapa yeoja ini? Benar-benar manis, rambut coklatnya yang panjang. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, bibirnya yang tipis memerah. Hidung kecil dan mata ber-eyeliner? Tunggu! Jangan katakan bahwa dia…'

"Byun Baekhyun?"

**===TBC====**

**WAHAHAHAHA…*ngakak nista* ….gimana? gimana? Gimanaaaa? Mian, moment chanbaeknya kurang. Liat deh adegan diatas 'TBC' . wahahahaha, apakah chanyeol bakalan terpesona dengan kecantikan uri baekkie? Kkkk~ coming soon~ *plakkk***

**Mianhae? Feel hurt-nya lagi-lagi kurang greget. Ini otak sengkleknya lagi aktif. Mode galau-nya udah lenyap, jadi mau buat kata-kata yang puitis ujung-ujungnya malah begindang -_-.**

**Readers: tendang bokong author!**

**Author : selamatkan bokong anda /ngeh**

**Aduuuh..mianhae? ngebacot mulu? Btw, gak nyangka udah chapter sekian aja. Rencana mau buat 10 chapter doang, tapi keanya gak bisa deh. Harus lewat ini mah -_-. Asal jangan 1000 chapter aja deh ya? A_A .**

_**Balasan review buat chapter kemarin :**_

**Yeollbaekk ****: ne~ ini udah dilanjut ^^. Hehe, author baru pulih dari sakit, makanya lama update.**

**Wu Zi Rae KTS**** : endingnya pasti baekhyun gak menderita lagi, hahaha. Aduh, susah nyiksa chanyeol saeng~ ntar dia ngambek gak mau di kontrak maen FF author lagi/abaikan/ .*ikutan cekek leher yeol* , ne~ ^^**

**EarthDO**** : author gak tau kapan yeol sayang sama baek, tanyakan pada si tiang listrik berjalan itu XD. Hahahaha, ne~ kalo review n peminatnya banyak author update kilat, khukhukhu *ditendang***

**Yuan Lian**** : ne~ *pukpuk baek* u.u . ne, ini udah di update ^^. Gomawo udah review~**

** : astaga, ketebak deh -_- *nyungsep di kali* . hm…gak janji bakal buat angst. hurt/comfort aja gagal T_T**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan**** : neeee~ ini udah lanjut kok :)**

**Sayakanoicinoe ****: ne~ ini udah dilanjutkan. Gomawo~**

**LEETEUKSEMOX ****: buat flashback ntar ada waktunya kok. Ini jari ngetiknya ampe keriting loh, udah 4k+ -_- . kalo itu rahasia/bisik-bisik/**

**Baekhugs0420**** : woaaah~ aku fans kamu loh ..*o* /abaikan / . haha, chan mah gitu, ntar baek udah sama yg laen kagak rela -_- .ne~ ini udah dilanjut :)**

**Kim Bo Mi**** : orang yang dimaksud chanyeol itu aku sebenarnya /ngek/ . hahahaha, gak ngeri ah~ serem aja 0_0**

**Maple fujoshi2309**** : haha, masih rencana kok. Kalo masih banyak yang respon dengan ff ini, gak bakal aku , krystal punya something dengan baek , hahahaha*ngakak nista* .ne~ ini udah di next. Gomawo udah review ;)**

**Baekmate :**** hahaha, bisa aja *towel-towel* /digilas truk/ . itu nickhun atau enggak masih jadi rahasia, kalo dipahami pasti tau siapa yang dimaksud yeol, kkkk~ .hahaha, ne~ ini udah di lanjut. Stay terus disini oke? /maksa/ *ditendang***

**Adibmky**** : hahaha, lagi demen liat bacon jadi pelampiasan XD *dilempar baek pake gulali***

** : hahaha, canyol gak mau lepasin baek. Dia kan egois -_- . iya dong, masa' baek mau sendirian aja sambil mangap liatin chandara? Hohoho**

**Tsuchiya Keda**** : hahaha, ntar author buat canyol cemburu sampe terbakar jantungnya/engga ding/ . haha, gimana yaaaa? A_A**

**Fuawalyaah**** : masih direncanakan kapan ngebunuh si canyol, wkwkwkw.**

**Parklili**** : baek terlalu unyu buat ngelawan canyol yang seksi/eh?/ *abaikan author gila ini* . yeah~ begitulah kira-kira…**

**Rina9702**** : ne, ini udah di next. Tenang, baek ditindas, ntar si canyol kita lindas pake truk mini /eh/**

**Linkz ****: hahahaha…. Kan masih rencana linkz-ssi ^_^ . btw, gomawo udah diikuti ff yang aku buat, aku tersandung loh :v**

**Lisa ****: hehe, namanya juga hurt/comfort. Ini juga masih dikategorikan kurang dapet feel 'hurt'nya -_- *pundung* . jiyeon Cuma fans baek kok, gak ada peran penting. Haha, gimana yaaa? *duaggh***

**Gone**** : namanya masih perkenalan, gak mungkin dong langsung nyosor si zelo ;v .hahaha, masih awal men :v , baek masih lembek-lembeknya, ntar dia bakal berubah jadi monster batu kalok bisa -_ dibotakin dong baek-nya, ntar nyaingi si tuyul -_-. Haha, semua ada prosesnya sayang~ . ntar ada masa dimana canyol gue gebukin n siksa sepuas-puasnya *ngakak evil* . thanks juga ~ **

**Tabifangirl**** : haha, ini mah kurang sedihnya -_-. Ne~ gomawoooo…**

**Devrina ****: haha, masa sih? Aku jadi tersapu-sapu/eh/ . okay, ini udah di update kok.**

**90rahmayani**** : hohoho, iya dong… sekali-kali si tiang cemburu. Enak aja buat emak gue cemburu mulu *getok chanyeol*. keluarganya ada something yang gak bisa dijelaskan sekarang *sok misterius ceritanya*.ne~ makasih ya…**

**Parkbyun0627 ****: no problem, pasti diselsaikan sampe end, walau ntar end-nya kagak tau gimana *cakar tembok* . hahaha, iya~ ini udah di next..**

**.**

**.**

**Okey, okey….sekian dan terima jadi. Dimohon reviewnya, kritik, saran yang membangun.**

**Akhir kata RnR jusseyou~ salam chanbaek! Kkaebsong~ ;v**


End file.
